Page the Maid
by MaidSlave
Summary: Ana is working as a housekeeper in Seattle General Hospital and meets Christian as a patient. Recovering from a motorcycle accident, Christian offers Ana a proposition she won't refuse. (No BDSM, kinky sex scenes later) All characters belong to E.L. James. No copyright intended.
1. Chapter 1

APOV

 ** _Beep! Beep! Beep!_** My pager loudly goes off. Yes it is the 21st century. Yes we still use pagers here at Seattle General Hospital. Don't ask me why we haven't come up with a more up-to-date way of communicating within the maintenance department.

 ** _Fan needed in room 6119- Jack Hyde_**

Well thank God he didn't come up here and tell me himself. His pea-size eyes, crooked, yellow stained teeth and his overbearing nature just gives me the creeps. I wrap up the vacuum and place it back into the closet and grab the fan needed. As I ascend in the elevator, I redo my messy brunette hair into a ponytail and straighten out my neon orange shirt. I guess when I gave them my size at orientation they thought I needed a man's shirt because I'm basically walking around in a tent. _Ding_ the elevator doors open and in comes in a familiar pair of green eyes as I'm leaving.

"Hey Ana how's it going," Amber asks, her beautiful blonde hair cascading down her shoulders and framing her face. _Man I wish I had beautiful hair like that,_ I think to myself. Amber has to be one of the nicest nurses here. She doesn't care if she talks to a housekeeper, which makes her an angel in my book.

"It's going pretty well Amber. How's it going for you?" I ask with a genuine smile on my face.

"Oh fine thanks. See you later." Her sweet smile makes my mood brighten. It's not that I hate my job…okay I do hate it…but having to deal with people every day who look down their nose at you just because you didn't get the chance to graduate from college and had to take on a lowly job, not to mention to receive a paycheck you barely live on, it does get a little annoying. I arrive at the room, knock and push the door open, and come face-to-face with a gorgeous pair of grey eyes. _Let's not stare shall we_ I think.

"Hello. Did you call for a fan?" I smile back as he stares at me. His defined jaw is set straight, like he just came out of a Calvin Klein magazine. His unruly copper hair is swimming over his forehead. He's wearing a hospital gown but I can tell he has gauze and medical tape on underneath. His right foot is bigger too so he must be wearing a boot. Once I give him a once over I find his eyes are still on me. _Okay, maybe he didn't hear me, or he might not speak English…_

"Yes," oh good Lord his voice is as smooth as honey.

"Okay, let me set this up for you and I'll be out of your hair," I say as I find the outlet and plug in the fan and point it over his bed. "Would you like for me to get you anything?" My smile still in tact since the second I came into the door.

"Yes."


	2. Chapter 2

CPOV

 _Yes I'd like for you to get over here so I can kiss you, whoa where the hell did that come from_ , my thought are all mixed up. Those beautiful blue eyes, her luscious full lips, and her glossy brunette hair is all I could look at while she was putting in that fan. God that tacky orange shirt and the baggy pants aren't doing justice to her body, which might be a good thing. I wouldn't want to get hard with her still in the room. _Think of something idiot before she goes away_.

"Please won't you sit down for a moment," wow I rarely say please.

"Um I really can't sir. My boss will get upset with me for staying with a patient for too long." She blushes and looks down at her shoes. _Oh good Lord if I could get her to call me sir while sucking on my…STOP IT!_ I take it she doesn't know her boss's boss is in this room. I chuckle.

"Believe me, your boss would make an exception for me."

"Oh would he," she asks with a smirk on her perfect face.

"You don't know who I am do you," I ask still chuckling.

"Should I?" Her voice is sweet, but is filled with sarcasm. I usually don't like sarcasm, unless it's from Elliot, but with her, it suits her.

"Call up your boss and let me speak with him." She hesitates but then casually walks over to the other side of me and picks up the room phone. She hits a few buttons and then her whole demeanor changes, like she wants to hide or she's scared. _Oh baby, don't be scared, I'll straighten him out…what the hell is wrong with me?_

"Mr. Hyde? Hi it's Ana…well I'm still with the patient…the patient in room 6119…well he wants…but he…hey it wasn't my idea…okay just a minute." She covers the phone and starts to give it to me. "Way to go you got me in trouble," she tells me with pleading eyes to let her go.

"You won't be in trouble for long. Watch," I whisper back.

"Hello Mr. Hyde?"

"Yes," his screechy voice comes through the phone. Man no wonder she doesn't like him; his voice alone oozes creep.

"This is Christian Grey."

"Oh Mr. Grey sir. What can I do for you?" _Yeah that's what I thought_. I own this hospital, and my mother works here on the pediatrics floor so the Grey name has its charms.

"Well I just struck up a conversation with your housekeeper Ana and was going to borrow her a few minutes, unless that was a problem with you?"

"Oh no sir. Keep her as long as you wish. But if it's alright with you, I need to speak with her again."

"Certainly." I hand the phone back to Ana who has been looking at her shoes the entire time. "Your turn," I whisper as a smirk returns to her face as I hand her the phone.

"Yes Mr. Hyde? Okay…oh alright." She hangs up the phone and puts it back on the table. She goes around a corner and pulls out a chair I didn't know was in here. She comes around the bed and places it on the side near the door.

"Well thanks Mr. Fancy for getting me out of work for the rest of the day. I haven't had a day off in a long time." Her gentle smile calms me.

"Really? Well I'm glad my name gave you an excuse to play hooky." She giggles and I think that's one of the most beautiful sounds I've ever heard. "What did he have to say at the end?"

"He said to be with you until you dismissed me and that if I make you unhappy in any sort of way, I'm fired." She has a serious look on her face.

"Believe me if he fired you, I'd just fire him and rehire you." I chuckle as she giggles. She shyly looks up at me and blushes. God she's beautiful.

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you so important to Mr. Hyde?"

"Let me introduce myself. Christian Grey, CEO of Grey Holdings and co-owner of Seattle General Hospital." I hold out my hand.

"Anastasia Steele, CEO of nothing and maid at Seattle General Hospital. Everyone calls me Ana." She takes my hand and I suddenly feel a spark that runs through me running from my scalp down to my toes. She must have felt it too because she gives her hand a quizzical look and gently removes her hand. I can't help but laugh at her sarcastic tone but genuine smile that is until my ribs start to hurt. I groan, as the pain medication must not be working anymore.

"Oh sorry. I won't make you laugh, especially since it seems to hurt." She says sweetly, the concern evident in her sapphire blue eyes.

"No please. They do say laughter is the best medicine." She giggles again as she looks to the floor and blushes. _Please stop doing that,_ I internally plead.

"So, what are you in for," she asks as she leans back into the chair, finally relaxing.

"Well when you get t-boned on your motorcycle, you might walk away lucky or you could walk away with a shattered leg, cracked ribs and road rash. I got the latter choice."

"But don't you consider yourself lucky in that in a few months you'll be able to walk again, rather than be dead on the side of the road." Wow she might be sassy but she's optimistic, and smart.

"You're right. And my doctor said where the pins are, they'll be able to come out in a month rather than 3 or 4."

"Well then there you go. You are lucky," she beams at me.

"I'm lucky in that I got to meet you." She smiles, blushes, and looks to the floor, like a routine. "So what about you? Why are you here?"

"Oh you know, I thought my life earning a degree in English Literature was too practical so I exchanged my college books for a toilet scrubbing wand. But the scholarship I had decided to run out on me first." She rolls her eyes and besides her laugh, I think that's the sexiest thing she's done.

"Well if it makes you feel any better, I'm a Harvard drop out and yet here I am; a CEO and one of the youngest millionaires out there."

"Yes well with all due respect Mr. Grey we all don't have money like you to throw into a business like Grey Hold…wait…are you Dr. Trevelyan Grey's son?"

"Why yes he is," a sweet voice comes from behind the door and a bigger smile forms on my face.


	3. Chapter 3

APOV

I turn to see Dr. Grace Trevelyan Grey come into the room. For an older woman, her slightly grayed brown hair and her physique is something to envy when you get older. Not to mention she is super sweet and kind and all the children love her.

"Hello Christian, are you feeling better today," she asks, the love in her eye is evident.

"Hello mother, yes I'm feeling a lot better since my friend Ana has come to visit me." _Uh oh have I just been friend-zoned? Wait why do I care? Pay attention Steele._

"Hello Ana it's nice to see you again. How are you? I didn't know you knew Christian."

"Hi Grace I'm well thanks and it's nice to see you too. Well we actually just met, but hey I love making new friends."

"Well he's a good friend to have dear." And before I can do anything she puts her hand gently on my shoulder and I slightly freeze. _It's okay, she won't hurt you. The past is gone, it's okay if she touches you_ , I tell myself. She keeps smiling at me and I can't help but smile at her, but I can see out of the corner of my eye that Christian is watching me.

"Alright I have to go back to my floor. Your lunch should be coming soon Christian I hope you enjoy it. I'll see you later Ana."

"Bye Grace," I whisper.

"Bye mom," Christian states as his mom shuts the door. "You have it too," Christian whispers.

"Have what?" _Maybe if I play dumb he'll drop it._

"The issue about being touched." _Damn it, there went that idea._

"I…don't…know…"

"Come on now Ana. I saw the way you froze when my mom touched your shoulder. It's ok, I have that issue too." I look into his silver eyes and see the empathy pouring out of his heart.

 ** _Knock knock_**

I turn to see the face of a doctor who's not my biggest fan. His eyes are still focused on Christian's chart, his grey hair is slicked back in not the best attempt to hide a bald spot, and his back is slumped. But he still manages to move around pretty good for someone who's 67.

"Good afternoon Mr. Grey how are you?" He looks up to Christian but his eyes immediately go to me and they narrow. "What are you doing here maid?"

"Hello Dr. Yamatamaguchi. I'm here visiting my friend Christian."

"Go do your job maid while I talk to my patient. You have no right to be bothering him." _Dick._

"Neil," my eyes follow over to Christian who is looking at Dr. Ass like he could smack him. "You get 5 minutes. Ana?" His eyes soften as he looks at me. "Would you please join me back here for lunch in 5 minutes?"

"Certainly Christian. I'll be right back." I get up, square my shoulders, and look Dr. Yamatamaguchi in the eye. "It doesn't take a college degree to see how inconsiderate and rude you're being and in front of a patient? How sad." I smile to myself as I leave Christian lets out this booming laugh that could wake the next floor.

As I bring my bagged lunch back upstairs I can't help think to myself, _why is he so interested in me? Is he making fun of me, thinking I have nothing else to do? Why isn't he going after some of the nurses around here, like Amber?_ My thoughts cease as I see Dr. Yamatamaguchi come out of Christian's room with his tail between his legs. But I won't be cocky. I walk past him and go back into Christian's room.

"Well, he looked happy," I say as I see Christian's face immediately soften.

"Well he better be happy I didn't fire him on the spot for talking to you like that. Can you believe how he acted?"

"Yes I actually can." I pull up another chair to put my sack lunch on just as we hear a knock at the door. In enters Riley, a sweet girl about 19 and super skinny. Her fiery red hair is pulled into a bun and her bright blue eyes look at me in surprise.

"Hi Ana! How are you," she asks as she brings his tray in.

"I'm fine Riley. How are you?"

"Oh you know, living the dream." She about freezes in her spot when she spies Christian. _Stop staring at my man Riley…what? My man? That's it, I've gone crazy_.

"Here you go sir. Can I get you anything," she stutters out. Poor dear.

"No thank you Riley. You may leave now." She stumbles out the door but not without giving Christian one last look.

"Do you find it irritating how women eye fuck you?" _Stupid! Stupid girl with no filter!_ Thank God he's laughing instead of reprimanding me. "I am so sorry Christian. Sometimes my brain to mouth filter doesn't really work."

"No it's alright Ana. I just wasn't expecting that kind of vocabulary to come out of such a tiny frame. I like it when you're frank. Yes I do find it irritating when women and some men undress me with their eyes. But I'm sure you have the same problem."

"What problem?"

"Men undressing you with their eyes." I can't stop my face from heating up at the thought of Christian eye fucking me, or better.

"Well I haven't really noticed any guy doing that to me, unless it's done behind my back. In college, I spent most of my time in the library reading and studying. Now I just go home at the end of my shift."

"So are you telling me that all throughout college, you never had a boyfriend?"

"Yep that's right. I was there to get my degree, not my MRS degree." He chuckles while I giggle. We continue to have lunch in comfortable silence until he breaks it.

"The thing with my no touch issue is that it happened when I was four. My crack whore mother had a pimp who would use me as a human ashtray. I have scars up and down my back and my chest. It wasn't until Grace and Carrick came along and adopted me that I started to trust people."

"Oh God Christian, I'm so sorry." I reach out for his hand, which he willingly takes in both of his. I feel that spark go from my head to my toes. "Thank you so much for sharing that with me. You didn't have to you know."

"I know but I felt I had to tell you, to show you that you aren't alone in the world of 'Don't touch me'. And when you are ready to tell me why you don't like to be touched, I'll be here with open ears."

"Thank you so much Christian." We enjoy the rest of my shift talking about our families and where we grew up until it's time for me to leave. But I don't want to leave him. "It was really nice meeting you today Christian." I extend to him my hand, which he takes and kisses every knuckle.

"Oh no Anastasia, the pleasure has been all mine." His eyes darken a shade at the sound of _pleasure_ and I can't help a shiver run down my spine. "I'll see you tomorrow," he asks as I open the door.

"We'll see."


	4. Chapter 4

CPOV

 _The sweat coming off her is creating a glow on her skin. I run my hands up her sides, admiring her curves and strong core. Her breasts are perky and her nipples are hard, staring right back at me. I take one in my mouth as she continues to ride on my cock until she and I cum. We roll over onto our sides catching our breaths._

 _"God Christian that was the best," she looks up at me with her piercing blue eyes and gently places her hand on my chest. No burning. All I can feel is warmth and…love. My hand pushes her brown locks of hair out of her face._

 _"You're amazing Ana. God I love you."_

 _"I love you too Christian." She leans in and I feel her gentle lips on mine._

My eyes shoot open and I find myself still in my hospital room, in my bed, and I'm saluting myself. God damn it I haven't had morning wood since my last girlfriend Leila, but that was about a year ago. I slowly make my way to the bathroom, beat off until I cum in the toilet and somehow make it back to the bed without busting my leg up worse. I can't shake this dream out of my head. _Could I really be falling for Ana?_ No that's not possible, we just met yesterday. But that call I made to Jack Hyde yesterday after she left my room will make sure I get her to myself all day today. Yes, I'm selfish and yes, I'm bossy. But that shock we felt wasn't the result of static electricity. It has to be something more. I catch up on the news on the TV until a knock on my door draws me away and in walks Taylor, my personal security. He's dressed in his usual black suit and dress shoes.

"Good morning Taylor."

"Good morning sir. I hope you're feeling better."

"I am thank you. Did you bring me my overnight bag?"

"Yes sir except for your razor. One of the medications you're on could cause excessive bleeding, so your doctor advised that you not shave for two more days."

"Thank you Taylor. I will be leaving tomorrow so be back here at 9 sharp. Now go enjoy a day off with Gail." I smile as a faint smirk comes across his face.

"Thanks boss. See you tomorrow." He exits and closes the door. In all the years that Taylor has worked for me, I've never doubted for a second he would let my life get into danger. He was the first one on the scene when I crashed. I will be eternally grateful and will probably give him a raise. There's a sudden knock on the door and I hope it's Ana, am disappointed to find it's Dr. Yamatamaguchi and some male nurse, bringing in medical equipment.

"Good morning Mr. Grey. Hope you're feeling good today. This is Ryan and he's going to help me change your bandages."

"Good morning Mr. Grey I'm Ryan and I'll be your nurse today." The mid-20's sandy blonde haired boy pipes up, but I can't focus on any of this. It should be down in my records I am not to be touched.

"No."

"But Mr. Grey, we have to change your bandages or you'll get an infection."

"No don't touch me!"


	5. Chapter 5

APOV

I greet my co-workers coming into work with half of my brain here. Last night I had a dream about a pair of grey eyes roaming over my body. I flush at the memory; no man has ever seen me naked, why would the Christian Grey want to? I also did research on him last night and found very little information on him. What I did find was a picture of him with some girl at a fundraiser two years ago and articles saying how ruthless and intimidating he can be. Which I find to be funny because there was nothing to him yesterday that said ruthless or intimidating.

"Ana get in here!" Mr. Hyde yells as I walk past his office on my way to start the day.

"Yes Mr. Hyde?" He eyes me over and I instantly want to cringe.

"I don't know what you did or what you said but Mr. Grey wants you to spend all day with him so get up there."

"But what about the work around the rest of the hospital?"

"It will be a slow day. Just get up there before I fire you."

"Yes sir." Well that's great! On one hand I'm very excited to see him again. But I feel like I'm slacking off. Damn that confounding man! But as I near his room my heart plummets in my chest as I hear him scream at the top of his lungs 'No don't touch me!'

"Christian?" I open the door and see his face crumbled up like he's a child in a man's body.

"Ana!"

"What's wrong? Why are you screaming?" I immediately go to his side and see the gauze and medical tape in the nurse's hands. I turn to Dr. Yamatamaguchi and the male nurse. "Gentlemen if you wouldn't mind leaving and calling Mr. Grey's mother, I'm sure he would appreciate it."

"But he needs medical treatment." Dr. Yamatamaguchi argues.

"Isn't there a law that a patient has the right to refuse medical treatment for reasons he doesn't have to state?" The two guys look at each other in bemusement. Yes, I quickly caught on to medical codes and statements.

"Yes," they say in unison.

"Christian," he looks at me with lost eyes. "Do you revoke your right to medical treatment for the time being?"

"Yes."

"Gentlemen, please contact his mother. She might be able to persuade him to get his treatment." They look at each other again, shrug and exit the room. "It's alright Christian, they're gone and it's just you and me and we both know I won't hurt you." My voice seems to calm him considerably and I gently brush his hair away from his forehead.

"They were going to touch my chest."

"Shh it's fine. Maybe your mom will be able to help."

"No she can't touch my chest either."

"Well it's okay. We'll think of something." As I continue to stroke his head and stare into his beautiful grey eyes, I notice he's beginning to grow a beard. "Trying to become a mountain man Mr. Grey?" He chuckles and relaxes against my hand.

"I don't know. Do you think it suits me Ms. Steele?" I step to the front of his bed and put my hand to my chin, giving him a studious look.

"Hmm, well I'd say keep it if you're going camping. If you want to go back to being a 'ruthless business tycoon', then I suggest shaving it." His deep throat chuckle sends a shiver down my spine.

"So you studied up on me? Tell me do I seem like the cold-hearted dick the media presented to you?"

"Well I don't see a cold-hearted dick in front of me. Certainly that man wouldn't have put up with my swearing and sarcastic comments, not to mention my behavior towards an extinguished doctor the other day. I'd say the media will see quite a change in you."

"I have you to thank for the change."

"You don't give your accident credit for changing you, like the theatrical 'eye opening experience' we see in movies?"

"No. I thought a lot after you left yesterday, and I came to realize I just started saying 'please and thank you' to people besides my family. And I'm sure it because of you."

"Christian," I sigh as I feel my cheeks heat up. "I'm just a housekeeper. How can I make such an impact on such an important life like yours?" I feel my chin being lifted up and I meet his eyes.

"Believe me Ana, I believe you're going to change my life more than we both know." He removes his hand from my face down to my hand as I sit down on the chair. "I get to leave tomorrow."

"Oh? Well that will be nice to go home to your family."

"I have no one to go home to Ana." I look into his eyes for clarification when a gentle knock startles us.

"Christian, why are you refusing medical treatment? Hello again Ana." Her motherly concern pulls at my heartstrings.

"Mom, they wanted to change the bandages on my chest."

"Oh, well…I can see why you refused treatment but we need to get your bandages changed to reduce the risk of infection."

"Can't Dr. Yamatamaguchi prescribe me another antibiotic?"

"No. The pain medication you're on now can only work with one antibiotic and that's the one you're on. Besides, changing the gauze and tape will help air out your wounds, so we have to change them somehow."

"Damn it!" I have to bite my lip to hold back the laugh trying to escape my lungs.

"Christian Trevelyan Grey do not curse in front of Ana…Ana, would you mind washing your hands and putting on a pair of gloves dear?"


	6. Chapter 6

CPOV

I know my mother pretty well, and I can tell when she has an idea forming in her head. This would be one of these times.

"What are you going to have her do mom?"

"I'm hoping she will be able to change your gauze. You and her have a good friendship forming, so I think it will work."

"Oh no Grace I can't do that. I don't have any medical training. I'll hurt Christian, or do it wrong and make him sicker." I can see the worry in her eyes, not the worry she'll injure me further, but like she's doing something wrong.

"Dear, Christian's ribs are still healing so he can't wrap the bandages himself. You're smart, educated, and a fast learner. You'll do fine. The items are already in the room, so I'll show you which order to remove and apply them."

As she and Ana talk, I'm only halfway listening. Ana's going to touch me. Ana's going to touch my chest and my back. I'm filled with a little anxiety, but more so with anticipation. Her soft hands probably work wonders when she massages a sore muscle, even covered by gloves.

"Alright, I wish you both the best but if it doesn't work, just call me and perhaps we can come up with another idea. I need to return to my floor. I'll stop by later to check in." She gently shuts the door and Ana is still standing at the foot of my bed looking shocked and a little worried.

"Christian, what she said makes a lot of sense, but I understand if you don't want to go through with this."

"No Ana, I trust you. Do you trust me?" Her sea blue eyes meet mine and soften a tad.

"Yes." A small smile takes over her face. "And if you feel uncomfortable, tell me to stop and we'll stop."

"Alright." My smile matches hers.

"We'll get you moved over to the side of the bed, with your legs hanging over and then we'll begin." She moves the covers as I slowly move my legs over the bed, until my feet touch the floor. She reaches behind me and gently unties my gown. I let it drape over my knees and put the supplies in my lap. My bandages wrap around my left arm like a three-quarter length sleeve, cut across diagonally over my chest, and wraps the whole lower half of my stomach. Ana comes around to my front and I notice she's blushing like crazy. _So she likes what she sees. Well this is no time to be perverted_.

"I'm going to remove the tape first. That shouldn't hurt. It will be the gauze that will probably sting and hurt the worst." Her empathetic eyes bore into mine and right now if she wasn't so concerned for me, I would kiss her. She gently places her hand against my lower abdomen where the tape begins. I don't feel any burning, but then again there are three layers dividing her hand from my skin. "Does this feel okay?"

"Yes," my response comes out barely above a whisper. She's so close; I can smell the fragrance she bathes with.

"Can you lift your arms please, just a little so I can work the bandage around?" She leans in closer, as if she's going to hug me, and begins to slowly remove the tape. Her head is on the side of mine and I'm getting a great view of her ass. I know I'll be going to hell for taking advantage of looking at her while she' bent over my body, but I'd gladly go. Her ass is perfectly shaped; I'd love to see her in just her underwear. Okay I have to focus on what she's doing so I don't end up with an erection while she's working on me. She's done with the tape and has thrown it away in the nearby trashcan.

"Okay, next is the gauze. Remember you can say stop at anytime and I will stop. Ready?" I nod as she takes the gauze and starts to pull it away. Within a few seconds it comes to one of my scrapes. It's angry red with a soft but tender pink middle, with traces of dried blood outlining it. This stings just like she said it would as she pulls it loose as gently as she can. "God Christian I'm sorry. Do you want me to stop?" She's now kneeling in front of me with her hand over one of my clenched ones.

"No, please continue. You're doing fine, it's just I'm not use to this feeling."

"Alright if you insist." She goes back to slowly peeling of the gauze, one wound at a time. I try to focus on her hot breath on my neck but then she gets to another lesion then all my concentration goes out the window. She gets to one at my chest that's really long and even before she's halfway across it, my hands fly up and grip her hips. She gasps and I instantly freeze.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

"No it's okay. You can keep your hands there if you need to but please, don't go any higher. We're almost done with your chest anyway." I can hear the slight panic in her voice but she also sounds like she needs to be touched. Within another minute or two, we're finally done with that part of the process.

"Thank God for that. You did a good job Ana." She comes out of the bathroom with a washcloth, softly cups my face, and begins to wash my face.

"Thank you but you're sweating like crazy." She continues to wash my face until my grey eyes meet her icy blue ones. Her cheeks are flushed and her eyes hold a sense of compassion, but something else I can't put my finger on. "We'll put the antibacterial ointment on now if that's okay with you."

"Yes Ana that's fine with me." She puts on a new pair of gloves and puts a small amount of cream in her hands. Starting at my arm she slowly goes over the sores one at a time spreading the cold ointment. It instantly makes my arm feel cool. It would feel heavenly if it were her bare hand spreading the cream over my arm. I also notice she's tenderly massaging my muscle too as she spreads it around.

"Are you doing okay Christian? Are you comfortable with this?"

"Yes Anastasia, it feels divine." I hear her giggle softy more to herself, I think.

"Alright then. I'm moving onto your back now. Again if you feel you need to stop, just tell me."

"Don't stop Ana." She starts at my shoulders and works down, getting every cut and mildly massaging it. My eyes are close and my breathing has become labored but not because I'm scared. I crave her touch now. How is it that this woman, who came into my life 24 hours ago, is able to touch me without me screaming and pushing her away? Even Leila wasn't allowed to touch me.

"Time for your chest. Can you lean back a little please?" _Yes baby, anything for you._ I lean back slightly and she again starts at my shoulders. I accidentally let out a moan and she freezes.

"Am I hurting you?"

"No Ana, please don't stop. Your touch has a healing effect to it."

"Well I'm very happy I'm helping instead of hurting you more."

"You'd only hurt me if you stop."

"I'm not doing that anytime soon." But all to soon, she's done spreading the balm all over me and is placing the new gauze and tape back over my upper body. "Well I might not be an expert but I'd say that road rash is clearing up really well. You might get to switch over to just first aid bandages by the end of the week."

"Well thanks to nurse Ana, I'd be happy with that." She giggles as she helps me cover back up and helps ease me back into bed.

"I'm just glad I had a patient with a lot of patience." I chuckle and I see her face light up. "I'm going to grab my lunch and come back up and join you. Don't go anywhere."

"Not planning on it." She shuts the door and I already miss her. I'm leaving tomorrow at 9, how am I going to see her again? I can't stand the thought of going back to an empty house without her. And I certainly wont let another person touch or help me. I have to think of something and fast!


	7. Chapter 7

APOV

I can't believe he let me touch him! I can't believe I just touched a semi-naked man! And I hate to admit it, but I loved it. I loved the heat radiating off of him, his hot breath on my neck, and the feel of his skin, even though I had gloves on. And I didn't want to stop touching him. The electricity I felt go through me when I was massaging him, it went straight to my core. The moan he released shot through me like a bullet, and it spurred me on to please him with my touch. _Just imagine if I could touch his…no stop it!_ It would be a horrible feeling to get rejected by him. And now that he's leaving tomorrow I've come to realize, I don't want him to go. The thought of him not being here, seeing his beautiful face and kind eyes daily, saddens me. _Well I'll just have to make this last day count._

"So what did you order today?" I ask as I enter back into his room. He has a look on his face like he's lost in deep thought, but it changes when I come in.

"Oh the same as yesterday. What about you?"

"The same." We decide to share the over-the-bed table to eat on and start on the same small talk topics we were talking about yesterday.

"You were at WSU right?"

"Yeah."

"That's pretty expensive so you must have what like $250,000 in student loans right?"

"Actually $249,823 is what's left." _Okay that's an odd question._

"And you're paying that off each paycheck at a time right?" _Okay now this is just getting weird!_

"Christian what's going on?"

"Nothing I was just curious," he says in a tone like he got caught stealing a cookie. _Curious my eye!_

"Christian." I must have given him my 'I'm on to you, now spill look' because he snickers.

"You have the best facial expressions." I keep on him with my look. "Well while you were gone, I just got an idea that I thought you might like."

"What's the idea?"

"For you to come live with me in exchange I'll pay off your student loans and you'll be able to go back to WSU." My fork freezes mid-air. If I were watching myself, I'd say this would be very comical. But no one is laughing; it's just Christian and I staring at each other while the thought bounces around in my head.

"What?"

"Ana, I know you're miserable here and your boss is a dick. Someone like you should not be scrubbing toilets all day. I know we just met, but we have a connection. That and I don't want some stranger helping me around the house while my leg is healing and neither Taylor nor Gail would be keen on that idea either. You'd have your own room of course, but you'd have full access to my whole apartment. You could go to classes on campus or online. I could pay you too if you wish at an hourly rate that you set."

"Wait a minute, who are Taylor and Gail?"

"Taylor is my personal security and Gail, or Mrs. Jones, is my chef/housekeeper, and also Taylor's girlfriend."

"You shouldn't pay me. You already said you'd pay off my college debt. What about my apartment I have now?"

"I'll pay the fee to break the contract."

"Where would I live after you are healed up?"

"You could live with me until you have your own apartment again."

"Where would I work after you didn't need me anymore?"

"I would help you get a job. The Grey name has perks." My head is spinning but my heart feels like it could burst! I could become financially stable again.

"But Christian, I'm not a physical therapist or a nurse. I could hurt you by doing something wrong." He puts his hands over mine and I look up into his silver eyes.

"Anastasia, do what your heart is telling you. That's what I'm doing. What is your heart telling you to do?" I look into his eyes for another minute thinking what my heart wants me to do.

"My heart is telling me to give you a big hug, run downstairs and quit." The biggest grin I have ever seen comes across his face and I can't help the tears of happiness start flowing. He starts wiping them away with his thumbs and is still smiling down at me. "Thank you so much Christian. You have no idea what this means to me."

"I'm starting to get an idea." I can't help but giggle at him. "Thank you for coming into my life and my room with that silly fan." My grin matches his now. "Look it's time for your last shift to end. Be back here by 9-tomorrow morning. Call me tonight and we can arrange to have your furniture picked up."

"My apartment was furnished so the stuff I will need to bring with me will all fit in my car. But I will defiantly be back here 9 sharp."

"Good. Now go quit. I'll see you tomorrow Anastasia." He pulls me into a gentle hug and I return it as gently as I can. _And it didn't hurt when he hugged me!_ I get up and leave, but not without turning and looking at him.

"See you tomorrow Christian." _Yep it's going to be easy to fall for him._ That's a risk I'm more than willing to take.

I can't believe I'm back here, not as a housekeeper, but as a visitor. It was strange putting on black pants and a blue t-shirt instead of my uniform. Yesterday was fun, if you could call it that. I gave Mr. Hyde my badge and told him I was quitting and he threw an absolute fit. In the three years I've worked here, never had he been ruder to me than he was then. He said I would come crawling back to him to hire me and that I was as useless as they come, to which I replied that Mr. Grey would be happy to hear his comments he gave me and how he wished me well. Needless to say he was as pale as a ghost when I left. But he's not going to ruin my day; I'm here for Christian and Christian only.

I get to the room and gently knock before I open the door; in front of me is an empty bed and Christian is nowhere to be found. _Oh God he left_ is what I think until I hear something come from the bathroom.

"God damn it!" Out limps a shirtless Christian in just black sweatpants that hang off his hips at just the right spot. His face is riddled with pain.

"Christian why are you out of bed," I scold as I rush over to him. His face immediately lightens up.

"Ana hi! How are you today?" I put his left arm softly on my shoulder and I hang onto his right hip to help him wobble back to his bed.

"I'm fine but confused. Why are you out of bed without help?"

"I had to go to the bathroom, put on underwear and pants at least. I thought maybe you wouldn't want to do that." I can't stop my face heating up at the thought of getting Christian dressed.

"Why did you curse?"

"I was trying to put on my socks and shirt but I can't get my arm up very far yet." I giggle and shake my head at him.

"I don't think we'll have to worry about your socks because of your boot. So we'll just focus on the shirt. " I gather the grey t-shirt, bring both his arms forward, work the fabric up to his shoulders, and pull it over his head. He's beaming at me as I pull it down to his hips. "There you go mountain man." His chuckle goes strait to my heart.

"I should be able to shave and shower in 2 days."

"Well that will be a great milestone to hit. You're on your way to recovery." Just then the door flies open and in come two fashion model worthy people. The woman has long, flowing black hair and has green eyes. She's dressed in a pink sundress and beige wedges. The man is dressed in black slacks and a green and black striped dress shirt. His sandy blonde hair and blue eyes stand out on his chiseled face. _Not as handsome as Christian but still good-looking_.

"Oh my God Christian I could kill you! There's a reason they're called 'donor cycles' for a reason!" She comes running up to him to give him a gentle hug.

"Hey I did nothing wrong Mia! The guy ran a red light and crashed into me."

"Don't brush her off so soon Christian. The minute we heard you were in surgery, we all had minor heart attacks," the man pipes up and comes and gives Christian a high five, well a low five since he can't raise his arms yet. The woman turns, looks at me and smiles.

"Wow you're beautiful," she gushes. I feel my check heat up and look to the floor.

"Thank you. You're the one to talk. You look like you just came out off a fashion runway." She full on laughs and it sounds like chimes.

"Mia, Elliot, it's my pleasure to introduce Anastasia Steele. Ana, my sister Mia Grey and brother Elliot Grey." Mia, in no time, swoops me into a hug and quickly releases me.

"Oh so you're Ana! You're going to be helping Christian while he rests up? We've heard so much about you." I notice out of the corner of my eye that Christian is blushing.

"Good things I hope?"

"If you can put up with my dick of a brother, you must be an angel." Elliot shakes my hand and gives me a friendly smile.

"Shut up Lliot!" I let out a laugh, which in turn makes everyone else laugh too.

"Well we were going to ask you to come to dinner at mom and dad's but you might be busy recuperating, so we'll reschedule." We all chit chat a little longer until Elliot and Mia leave, but not before Mia convinces me to go shopping with her sometime. She would be a blast to shop with.


	8. Chapter 8

CPOV

I could kill both of them for embarrassing me like that, but they really seem to like Ana, and she them. I was just really glad Elliot didn't try to flirt with her. He might be my brother, and I love him to death, but he's a notorious womanizer.

"Well they were really sweet, especially Mia."

"Really? You didn't find her to be too much?"

"No, I really like people with that type of personality. Now maybe if I had a headache I wouldn't like her as much." I let out a belly laugh just as Taylor walks in right at 9 o'clock.

"Morning Taylor. Ana, this is Jason Taylor, my head of security." She extends her hand out to him and a genuine smile comes across his stone face.

"Hi Jason, it's nice to meet you."

"Likewise Ms. Steele. We're ready to go sir."

"Wait you'll need a wheelchair. Let me go get one," Ana says as she steps out.

"What do you think of her Taylor?" _Like I need his approval?_

"She seems very nice boss. She has a heartwarming smile. Gail will really like her too." Ana comes back in and rolls the wheelchair close enough to me, locks the wheels, and helps me into it. Even with my new boot on, it's really hard for me to walk. We're taking the elevator down to the basement so the paparazzi won't be climbing all over us for pictures.

"Taylor who's here to drive Ana's car?"

"Luke Sawyer sir. He will meet us at the car."

"There's really no need to have someone drive my car. I can follow you guys."

"No Ana I'd feel a lot better if you rode with me because the paparazzi is out there."

"Oh okay." I can hear her eagerness and it puts a smile on my face. We pull up to the car and meet Sawyer, dressed identical to Taylor only with buzz cut red hair.

"Ana, this is Luke Sawyer. Luke, Anastasia Steele." His straight face lights up to when she smiles at him. I don't blame him; her smile is infectious.

"Hi Luke thank you for driving my car. It's the white VMW. Be careful with her she's a little old."

"Of course Ms. Steele." He takes her keys, opens my door, and heads off to find her car."

"How old is your car?"

"Um old." She giggles as she helps me climb into the SUV. Even in her helpful state of mind, I feel the spark between us. She blushes; my and her heart rate accelerates every time we touch. It's addictive. If I could hold her in my lap or just touch her hand, I'd be happy for a month. She's opened up a world of possibilities ever since she's gently touched me and it didn't burn. Maybe someday soon I can help her with her back. She's looking out the window as we're driving to my apartment. She looks stunning in just a blue t-shirt and jeans. I would love to get her dressed in a beautiful evening gown or a form-fitting skirt just to show off her legs, which I still haven't seen yet. I wonder what all she brought.

"Where do live Christian?"

"Escala."

"Oh 'the castle in the sky'?"

"The what?" She laughs and it just goes straight to my heart, which I didn't even know I had until she came into my life.

"Some work friends and I were talking about it one day and I just happen to say something like I bet it would be like living in a castle in the sky. It's just because it's so tall and sleek. I'm sure it's beautiful."

"Oh I can guarantee you it is beautiful Anastasia." I pick up her hand and kiss it. She blushes, smiles, and looks down. "Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Blush, smile, and look down. Any time I give you a compliment, you do that." She gets flushed again and looks out the window.

"No man has ever paid that much attention to me, in a positive way. So I guess it's my body's 'coping mechanism' if you will."

"Wait a minute, you don't have guys left and right telling how gorgeous you are? Have you ever been on a date?" She looks at me with a touch of sadness and embarrassment in her eyes.

"No." We've pulled into the underground parking garage now and are parking.

"I swear to God Ana, the minute I get this boot off and am not hobbling along like I'm in a three legged race, I will take you on the nicest date you will ever have." _Okay so her frankness might be rubbing off on me_. But she's laughing now and the smile has returned to her flawless face.

"Thank you Christian." We get out of the SUV when I see this rusty white VMW come pulling up behind us to park.

"Good Lord Ana you drive that?"

"Hey don't diss Wanda! She has served her purpose and me well. She still runs, which is the main reason I have her." She walks over to that hunk of junk and starts grabbing boxes. She hands one to Taylor, one to Sawyer, and carries one herself until Sawyer offers to carry it so she can help me. All the possessions she has in the world, everything she owns are in three damn boxes. _I'm going to spoil you rotten baby._

"Where's the rest Ana?"

"This is it. Clothing, cooking stuff, and books." She comes back over to me and I softly lay a hand on her shoulder as we walk up to the elevators. She tenses at first but I notice she relaxes a small bit, which must mean she's getting used to me touching her back. I put in the security codes and up we fly to the 'castle in the sky'. Gail, of course, is the first person we see as we step off the elevators into the kitchen.

"Welcome home Mr. Grey. I'm glad you're feeling better."

Thank you Gail. Ana this is Gail Jones, my chef and housekeeper I told you about. Gail this is Anastasia Steele. She's going to be living here helping me with my physical therapy and making sure I don't hurt myself any more." Gail beams at Ana as she shakes her hand.

"Hello Gail. If you ever need help around the house, let me know. I understand how housekeeping can be kind of a pain sometimes, especially around a huge place like this."

"A lovely girl like you was a housekeeper? For how long?" Again she does her blush and look down routine. _So it's compliments in general._

"Three years."

"Well worry no more about being a housekeeper. I'll do that so you can enjoy your young life. That's what Mr. Grey pays me for anyway, although I might need your help keeping these two in line." She nods her head over to Taylor and I and we just shrug.

"Defiantly!" She and Gail enjoy in a hearty laugh before Gail says she'll start making lunch.

"Come on Ana I'll give you a tour of the apartment." Starting on the left we head past Taylor and Gail's apartment and the CVC room. I show her one of the spare bedrooms, but I secretly hope she won't mind that I had her stuff put into the spare bedroom that's next to mine. To have her move across the house would be painful. I then show her my office and tell her if she needs to use it too, she's more than welcomed to. Next is the home gym, but I have a feeling I won't be using that anytime soon. Her room I show next and she loves it the minute the door opens. The faint blue walls have a homelike effect to them. She has a built in bathroom with a shower and a tub, a walk in closet, dresser, and two nightstands. _I'm defiantly getting her more clothing._ The king size bed is to the right of the door.

"Christian it's beautiful but I don't think I'll be needing all this space."

"Oh you will, once I get you a better wardrobe."

"But Christian you're already paying back my loan, not to mention the fee with the apartment. You're spending too much on me."

"I can guarantee you Ana, those two minor things didn't even put a dent in my bank account."

"Wow," she says more to herself than me. I take her hand and lead her to my room. Even this small amount of physical contact has our hearts racing. We make quick work looking at my room before we move onto the last room, which I know she'll love.

"You'll love this room Ana."

"Why?"

"Open the door and find out." She doesn't take her hand out of mine as she opens the door and gasps. Then she lets go and races into the room. Three walls of books, two comfortable chairs, and my grand piano stand in this room. The last wall is a window that gives a perfect view of the Seattle skyline and of the sky itself. She looks around with a huge grin on her face like a kid in a candy store.

"Christian?"

"Yes Ana?"

"Can we move my shit in here?" She and I share a laugh before she walks over to the piano. "How well do you play?"

"Concert worthy," I say proudly.

"Will you play for me? Sorry, I didn't mean to impose."

"No of course I'll play for you Ana!" She pulls out the bench and I sit down and she sits next to me. "What would you like to hear?"

"Well I heard a song on a commercial the other day but I don't know the song. It was really beautiful."

"Sing it for me. I can play by ear." She looks down at her hands and is silent a moment before I barely hear her sing. There aren't any words so she's singing 'Do's' but I can plainly tell what song she's singing. "That's Beethoven's _Moonlight Sonata_." I begin to play it. As my fingers flow over the ivory keys, I look at Ana and her eyes are closed. She's at peace in her own world. I finish the piece and find she's crying. "Why are you crying baby?" _Uh oh, that was dumb._ I wipe away her tears with my thumbs.

"It's just so beautiful. I know it's silly to cry over music but you really do play concert worthy." _Okay maybe she hasn't noticed what I called her, or maybe she liked it._

"Ana, that's what music does to people. It moves them." A faint knock on the door makes us turn our heads and see Gail. Her eyes are red too. _Damn I didn't mean to make everyone cry!_

"Mr. Grey, Ms. Steele lunch is ready." She scurries away as we call out our thanks.


	9. Chapter 9

APOV

Christian takes my hand again and leads me out to the kitchen. I could spend all day in the library reading and listening to him play. _And when he called me baby!_ I don't know if it was an accident and it's just a nickname he gives to people like when I call somebody honey, I nearly melted onto the floor. As we enter the kitchen, I feel like I'm home. Like I somehow belong here. Maybe in the scheme of things, I had to endure the pain I suffered, both physically and mentally, to reach this point in my life. I'm starting to feel safe with Christian and Jason, Luke and Gail. But mainly with Christian. My heart yearns for the touch of his soft skin and my body comes alive even when our hands touch.

As we're munching on our chicken Caesar salad, Christian pours himself a glass of white wine while I just get a glass of water. We look over the exercises he'll need to start doing and I begin to go over what I'll need to buy. A yoga mat that I can always use once we're done with his exercises, and a shower chair that I can always donate later. We drove past a drug store that would probably have items like these so maybe I can run there after lunch.

"Although I hate to leave you Ana, I should probably do some work after lunch."

"Well that's alright, I was planning on running out and grabbing some stuff we'll need for your exercises and shower equipment."

"Equipment?"

"Like a shower chair. I couldn't haul you out of that tub to save my life!" He laughs a beautiful chuckle, but it somehow seems off. I can't put my finger on it.

"Well take this and the SUV." He pulls out his car keys and a black credit card. I take his keys but I push the card back his way. "Now Ana," and before I can stop myself, I gently place my index finger on his lips and silence him.

"Please Christian let me pay for this. Please." I see his eyes darken just a shade and his cheeks flush a bit, but he nods softly. I help him up from the table, put our dishes in the sink, and help guide him to his office. I pull out his chair behind his mahogany desk and ease him into the chair. "I'll be back soon. Good luck getting work done."

"Don't take too long please." I look at him and he looks like he already misses me.

"I'll probably be back in 15 minutes. Try not to have too much fun." I gently shut the door and go down to Taylor's office, knock and Luke answers. "Luke, I just need to pop out for a minute. Come with me to satisfy Christian please."

"Of course Ms. Steele."

"And when Mr. Grey is not around, call me Ana to satisfy me please." He gives me a wide-mouthed grin.

"You've got it Ana." We hop into the car and it takes about five minutes to get to the shop.

"So Luke where you from?"

"Cincinnati, Ohio. What about you?"

"Montesano. Does your wife find it hard, you working for Christian?"

"I'm not married." But I can see a blush come across his face even though he's staring at the road ahead. "If I tell you a secret, can you keep it?"

"Of course Luke!"

"When Mr. Grey first got into his accident, I picked up Ms. Mia Grey from the airport. She had been in France on a trip to culinary school. I was with her when she learned he was going to need surgery, and she became really upset and pulled me into a hug. I was just trying to help by hugging her and rubbing her back and telling her everything would be alright." We're now shopping around for the items "Well we've shared glances back and forth from time to time, but I just don't think Christian will allow me to take her on a date."

"Hmm, well I will defiantly keep that a secret and will hope the best outcome for the both of you, but maybe in a week maybe you could ask Christian if you could take Mia out for a cup of coffee." He relaxes considerably and grins.

"Thanks Ana. You're a great friend, even though I just met you. You're just really easy to talk to." His phone rings and he goes around the corner to talk while I'm looking at more bath supplies. There's a nice grey sponge that catches my eye, and I decide that would be perfect for Christian's showers over the next month. It's gentle enough for his wounds, but will serve its purpose. "Ana we need to leave now."

"Does Christian miss me that much," I tease.

"Something is wrong with Mr. Grey. Taylor says he's not acting right." _I knew I shouldn't have left him alone!_

"Alright. Let's get this and we'll go." We pay, race to the car and race home.

"I'll bring up the stuff Ana. Go see Mr. Grey."

"Thanks Luke," I shout as I run into the elevator. _Please don't be hurt! Please don't be hurt!_ I mentally pray as the door opens and up runs Gail.

"Ana, he's stumbling around and mumbling your name. I'm afraid he's going to hurt himself. He can't stand us to touch him, but maybe you can help him."

"Okay, where is he?"

"Jason's got him in the library."

"Okay can you get a thermometer and his mom on the phone please?"

"Yes right away!" I walk past Jason into the library, finding books tossed onto the floor and Christian looking at one but swaying back and forth. He drops it on the floor and moves onto another novel.

"Christian?" He turns and his face is contorted into a huge grin but his eyes are glassy.

"Ana!" He comes barreling towards me and captures me in a hug. I stiffly hug him back but am still very confused. I put my hand on his forehead to feel his temperature; it feels normal.

"Sweetie what have you been doing while I was gone," I ask in a bemused voice.

"Taylor did you hear what she called me?"

"Clearly boss," Jason has a smirk on his face. _Okay maybe that wasn't the smartest word choice._ Gail comes running up with a thermometer and her phone plastered to her head.

"Christian sweetie, open your mouth so I can take your temperature please." He opens his mouth as wide as it will go and I stick it in. He shuts his mouth and just looks at me, like I'm the only person in the room. If I weren't so concerned, I'd think it'd be sweet. But I've only had him home for a couple of hours and he's acting crazy. His temperature is fine. Gail hands me the phone.

"Hi Grace."

"Hi Ana, how is he?"

"He doesn't have a temperature. His eyes are a little glossy and he's stumbling around, and not just because of his boot."

"…Put me on speakerphone please and ask him to say hello to me." I push the button.

"Christian say hello to your mom please."

"My mom's on here? Hi mommy!" _Oh my God!_ I want to laugh at his disorderly act but I'm really touched he called her mommy.

"Oh my God he's drunk!"

"What do you mean Grace?" Christian starts playing with my hair.

"What did he have to drink with lunch?"

"White wine."

"Oh my, a medication he's on doesn't mix well with alcohol. If someone does drink, it nearly doubles their blood alcohol level."

"I told you I wasn't fit to do this job Grace! I can't help him."

"No Ana, don't blame yourself for this! It's his medication, not yours and he was told this by his doctor. Just get him to bed, give him some ibuprofen, and hopefully he'll sleep it off."

"Okay, thank you Grace."

"No thank you Ana. Christian has never called me 'mommy'. To even hear it in a drunken fashion, it warms my heart. Call if there are anymore problems."

"Thanks Grace." I hand the phone back to Gail and now Christian has decided to acknowledge everyone else.

"Aw Gail I love you! You're the best cook and housekeeper I could ever ask for." He goes over and gives her a hug. Her face is stunned but her eyes are full of joy.

"I love you too Mr. Grey. Not in the same way as I love Jason, but you're still the best boss to work for."

"Jason! How could I forget Jason?" He's next on the Christian hug list. "Jason you're the best security guy ever! I love you man!"

"Love you too boss." Just then we see Luke peek around the corner to see what's going on.

"Luke! Luke, Luke, Luke! I know Mia is crazy about you so if you want to date her, that's fine with me! Just know if you break her heart, I'll break your nose, then I'll fire you." He laughs heartily but manically while Luke chuckles nervously.

"I guess it wasn't that much of a secret." Luke is beet red as I take Christian by the hand and start leading him to his room. His walls are light grey with one wall dedicated to the sky. He's got matching black bedside tables and dresser, which also match the black wooden bed frame and headboard. I get him sitting on the edge of the bed while I go into the bathroom looking for ibuprofen and a glass of water. As I look in the mirror, I notice he braided my hair into a beautiful intricate style.

"Drink this and take these please Christian." He takes the pills and swallows the water, all without taking his eyes off me. "What were you doing in the library sweetie?"

"Looking for a book I wanted to give you. It must be on one of the upper shelves."

"Well you're not going to climb any ladders tonight. We'll look for it tomorrow together okay?" I start unlacing his shoe and taking it off, along with his sock.

"What are you doing baby," he asks slightly slurring the words. _Baby; swoon._

"Getting you undressed."

"Are you going to have your way with me?" I feel my cheeks flush at the thought of Christian and I making… _stop it now!_

"If I could have my way with you, you wouldn't be in this state of intoxication." I've gotten him to stand so I can take off his sweat pants. He's supporting himself with his hands on my shoulders, but his brow is on mine. He's staring at me while I focus on untying his pants. I get them off and notice he's wearing black Calvin Klein underwear. _Good Lord, it's like he was sewed into them!_ I pull back the covers and he sits back down. I gently raise the shirt up his abdomen and over his head. It takes all my restraint to not run my hands all over his back and well-built chest. Despite his scars that I saw when I was changing his dressing, he's still so beautiful. His grey eyes meet my blue and we look at each other for what feels like an eternity.

"Time for bed my mountain man."

"But I don't want to go to bed."

"Why not sweetie?"

"The nightmares wake me." He looks lost and frightened again.

"I think you're so tired tonight you'll fall right to sleep and won't dream." He lays back and I cover him with the sheet. I stroke his stubby chin and look into his eyes. "Now, try to go to sleep sweetie." I start to move away, but he grabs my hand.

"Ana," he whispers. I lean in so I can hear him.

"What sweetie?" Before I know it, he gently pulls me down by my braid and our lips meet. The kiss is soft and hesitant until I kiss him back. I don't know what this man is doing to me, but when I'm around him, my moral compass goes crazy and my actions just do their own thing. Our kiss might be innocent enough, but I feel the spark travel down to the area between my thighs. Just as soon as the kiss starts, it's over.

"Thank you," he whispers before laying his head back on the pillow and falling asleep. My cheeks are still heated and the shit-eating grin on my face is proof enough; I loved that kiss. I love the feel of his lips on mine. I sneak out of his room, leave the door open enough so I'll be able to peek at him before I go to bed, and make my way to the library. Gail has already picked up the books, so I decide to start unpacking. As I unpack, I'm still playing out the details of these past few days. To think my life went from being a housekeeper and being looked down on, to being a personal assistant to one of America's top millionaires. I unpack quickly and hang and fold all my clothes. Maybe I can start doing Zumba again soon? Gail let me have my own cabinet for my cooking supplies, but has told me I shouldn't have to cook anything. Well tomorrow is Sunday, so maybe I can surprise everyone with breakfast? I make myself a small sandwich and check on Christian. He's still sleeping peacefully and is slightly snoring. I finish my dinner and check my personal email on Christian's computer. I'm hoping with my last paycheck from the hospital I can buy a laptop. I change into my pajamas with blue shorts and a blue shirt when I hear a blood-curling scream coming from Christian's room. I run in and find him thrashing around in his bed.

"Christian! Christian, please calm down! You're safe!" I place a hand on his face and he stops moving and opens his eyes. His panic stricken face makes him look like he doesn't know where he is. "It's alright, I'm here now. You're safe, and I won't let anyone hurt you okay?"

"Ana? Please don't leave me." He looks at me again with those child-like eyes. _I could never say "No" to those eyes._

"I wasn't planning on it sweetie." I go around the bed, pull back the covers, and slide in next to Christian. He gathers me into a hug and I lay my head on his chest where I won't hit any of his road rash that's still healing.

"How?"

"How what Christian?"

"How is it that you can touch me, when no one else could?"

"I think it's fate Christian." He sighs gently. "Goodnight sweetie."

"Goodnight baby." _I'm falling fast._


	10. Chapter 10

CPOV

I slowly peel my eyes open and look at the clock; 6 AM. I vaguely remember having a nightmare last night and Ana coming in and laying down with me but I don't remember anything before that. I wonder why. I look down at Ana, who's still wrapped around my chest and I wouldn't have her anywhere else. Her face is pointed up towards me and I can't help but stare at her unconscious form. Her full lips are slightly parted, her hair is flowing around her face, and there isn't a worry line on her face. She is the true picture of angelic peace. My hand is on her back and I begin to wonder, _should I leave it there or move it?_ I move it up her back very slowly, but notice feeling long bumpy lines across her back in different directions. I place my hand at the top of her shoulder and she whimpers. _Why is she whimpering? Does she want my hand else ware?_ I softly go back down her back until I get to the spot where my hand was before. She sighs contently and nuzzles back into my chest. I reach down and kiss the top of her head. I see her lips form a smile and another sigh leaves her.

"Christian." She whispers and my heart jumps into my throat. _Yep, I'm pretty sure I'm falling for her, but I couldn't be happier._ I lay my head back down and fall back to sleep.

The next moment I wake, it's 9. I hear water running and smell bacon frying. Ana's not lying next to me so she must be with Gail out in the kitchen.

"Lavender's blue dilly, dilly, lavender's green.

When I am king dilly, dilly, you shall be queen.

Who told you so dilly, dilly, who told you so?

'Twas my own heart dilly, dilly, that told me so."

 _Okay, that's defiantly not Gail!_ Being careful with my foot, I get out of bed and make my way quietly to the kitchen. I don't even care if I'm just in my underwear.

"Call up your men dilly, dilly, set them to work.

Some to the plough dilly, dilly, some to the fork.

Some to make hay dilly, dilly, some to cut corn.

While you and I dilly, dilly keep ourselves warm."

I stop at the wall that separates the kitchen from the right wing of the house and watch her. She's frying the bacon in one skillet while another has eggs. She's wrapped in a fluffy white housecoat. She sings beautifully and she looks so happy, so beautiful.

"Lavender's green dilly, dilly, lavender's blue.

If you'll love me dilly, dilly, I will love you.

Let the birds sing dilly, dilly, and the lambs play.

We shall be safe dilly, dilly, out of harms way."

I see beside the left hand wall, Gail and Taylor are watching her too. Gail looks like she's about to cry while Taylor looks on like a proud father. I lean against the island counter and continue to be amazed by her.

"I love to dance dilly, dilly, I love to sing.

When I am queen dilly, dilly, you'll be my king.

Who told me so dilly, dilly who told me so?

I told myself dilly, dilly, I told me so." _I'll be her king in a heartbeat._ She turns around to get something out of the fridge and spots me. She flushes but has a smile across her face.

"Good morning Christian, did I wake you?"

"I don't care if you did or not, you sing wonderfully." She blushes harder and slowly looks at the ground. That time it looked as if she was trying not to do her routine.

"Thank you. Did you sleep better after your nightmare?"

"Yes, thanks to you. I hope I didn't make you feel uncomfortable."

"Oh no you didn't. It was really nice." _So she liked sharing a bed with me? And not even in "that" way?_ God she is so sweet and innocent, beautiful and witty.

"Why are you making breakfast?"

"It's Sunday Christian, I'm not letting Gail work, well to the best of my abilities. I mean she's your employee." She turns her attention back to her workstation just as four slices of toast pop out of the toaster. "Would you like for me to go get you a shirt."

"No I'm fine, thanks." She grabs four plates from the cabinet and starts distributing the food. _Oh no! There is no way I'm sharing my breakfast with Ana with everyone else!_ I make my way over to the table as Ana places a plate in front of me. It has two slices of bacon, a fried egg, and a piece of toast. I see Taylor appear and I give him a look. _Go away!_

"Good morning Jason. If you want to get Gail, we're ready for breakfast."

"No thank you Ms. Steele. Gail and I enjoy breakfast in bed. But Gail sends her great appreciation for the morning off. Oh and I send my compliments to the chef." He grabs his two plates and scurries off. She sits down next to me, and we begin eating. It's like she's meant to sit here and eat breakfast with me. We share the morning by talking and going over today's plan. We're going to mainly work on the exercises recommended for me. We finish the meal and she skips off to go get showered and changed. I'm mulling over the paper and thinking of Ana when Gail and Taylor come out with their plates.

"Thanks for clearing out you two."

"You're welcome sir. Ms. Steele is a great cook," Gail gushes.

"I want to do something for her."

"What are you thinking boss," Taylor asks me, giving me a confused look.

"She's never been on a date and I would love to take her on one. But with my damn leg, we can't really go anywhere." They look at each other for a few minutes and then look back to me.

"Oh I know! I'll get everything ready in time for lunch sir," Gail states as she looks at me beaming.

"Thank you Gail! With your intuition, I'm sure she'll love it." Gail smiles at me as she goes back to cleaning the dishes. Ana comes out in a few minutes, her hair slightly damp and pulled into a bun. She's got on a red t-shirt and black running shorts. Her legs go on forever and they're flawless.

"Ready to get dressed mountain man," she grins at me.

"Ready as you are!" She takes my hand and we head into my bedroom.

"What would you like to wear today?" _I'd rather be naked, with you, in bed._

"You can pick out whatever you'd like Ana. I trust you won't dress me up like a clown." She giggles as she steps into my closet. As she's looking over my wardrobe, I stare at her butt and legs. _What I would give to have her legs wrapped around me as I pound into her_. She comes out with my blue t-shirt and black running shorts.

"Okay where are your socks? Well I guess I should say sock," she teases.

"In the second left-hand drawer of my dresser. The top has my underwear." I see her blush as she pulls out a pair of grey briefs and only one sock.

"I'll get your deodorant while you change your underwear."

"Do I smell Ms. Steele?"

"Well you don't exactly smell like roses Mr. Grey." She grins at me as she walks into the bathroom. I make quick work with my underwear. I'm pulling them up as I see her come out of the bathroom with a hand covering both of her eyes. _She's probably never seen a cock before. I'd love for her to see mine._ "Are you decent Mr. Grey?"

"Yes I am Ms. Steele." I love our banter. She helps me with my pants and shirt. She takes my left foot, puts on the sock, and laces up my shoe.

"There you go. Now you just look like an average Joe. You're going to look very different when you go back to work in a suit." She takes my hand and we head towards the gym, which surprises me since I figured we'd do the exercises in my room.

"Breakfast was delicious Ana."

"Well thank you! No offense to my dad, but his cooking sucked. So I had to learn quickly when I lived with him."

"How long did you live with him?"

"All throughout high school."

"What about your mom?" She freezes for a moment and quickly regains her composure.

"I lived with her after she and Ray, my dad, divorced. She remarried when I was 12 but I moved in with Ray when I was 14."

"So your mom has been married twice?" She's gotten me on the floor now and we're working on moving my arms above shoulders height.

"Actually she's been married four times. My biological dad died when I was two days old, in a car crash. She married Ray when I was three. He adopted me and that's why I consider him my actual father. Their marriage lasted until I was ten. She married husband number three when I was twelve, but that only last three years. Now she's married to Brian and he's so sweet and so good to her." _Why isn't she mentioning the third husband's name?_

"Where is the third husband now Ana?" She looks at me with sad eyes and then looks down.

"He's in prison." I put my hand on the side of her face and lift it. She has tears brimming her eyes.

"It's okay Ana, we don't have to talk about it." She nods and leans into my hand for comfort. What I wouldn't do to take her in my lap and just hold her. Next I'm lying on my back and she's working my right foot gently back up to my chest to stretch and strengthen my muscles. "So was it Jane Austen, Charlotte Bronte, or Thomas Hardy that made you fall in love with literature?" She grins and I see the tears finally leave her eyes.

"Hardy."

"Hmm, I would have assumed Jane Austen."

"That sounds a little sexist to me Mr. Grey." She looks at me with a smirk.

"How so Ms. Steele?"

"Well Mr. Grey, did you assume that because I'm a woman I would pick Austen or Bronte?"

"Certainly not Ms. Steele. I assumed because that's the most popular author, thus being the ordinary response."

"Perhaps I'm not so ordinary Mr. Grey."

"I would have to agree Ms. Steele." She gives me a look that I can't quite pin point. I'm sitting back up and she's starting to message my left arm starting at the shoulder and working down.

"Speaking of literature, do you remember anything about last night?" I try my hardest not to moan as she's hitting all the great pressure points, my arm is starting to feel like a limp noodle.

"No, the last thing I remember is working in my office, and waking in bed after the nightmare. Did I do anything idiotic?" She snickers to herself and blushes. _Uh oh._

"Well come to find out, you're not suppose to have any alcoholic drinks with the medications you're on, as it doubles your blood alcohol level."

"Oh shit, so I was drunk off my ass?" She bursts into a laugh and I'm ecstatic that she's not upset anymore.

"Well Luke and I were shopping when Jason called him. He said you were behaving odd, so we raced home. I found you in the library, pouring over books and tossing them to the floor. I took your temperature, which was fine, and called your mom. I told her what you'd done as far as lunch goes and we came to the conclusion you were indeed drunk."

"Oh for the love of God!" I face palm myself as Ana continues to laugh her head off. I don't feel embarrassed; I'm just praying I didn't hit on her or did something that made her uncomfortable. I'm now standing in a yoga pose that makes my leg feel amazing. _She really knows how to please my body._ "So what other stupid shit did I do?"

"You told Jason and Gail you loved them and gave them hugs."

"Well that's new for me! Man drunk me must be a hugger."

"You sure are. And you gave Luke permission to take Mia on a date."

"Yeah I'm going to go over that again with him."

"What do you mean?"

"Ana he works for me and she's my sister. Blood is thicker than water. What if it doesn't work out and I have to fire him?"

"Oh I can guarantee you Christian, it will work out."

"How do you know?"

"You threatened to break his nose and fire him if he broke her heart, in that order." Now I'm laughing and hearing her musical laugh makes my heart beat like crazy.

"Wait why was I in the library?"

"You said you were looking for a book to give me, but you couldn't find it." I rack my mind to think what book drunk me was thinking of.

"Oh I bet I know which book I was thinking of in my drunken state of mind." I take her hand and we head off towards the library. We somehow manage to sneak past the living room and kitchen without seeing the surprise date I have in store for her.


	11. Chapter 11

APOV

As he's looking over books on the shelves, I'm admiring his backside. His strong back, powerful arms, deliciously long legs, and firm butt. God what I would give to be held by him and make love to him. _Stop it he's only being nice to me because I'm helping him!_ But somehow I push the voice of my subconscious aside. I can feel his heart race every time we touch. I felt how he responded to me while my hands were messaging him. I can see the desire in his eyes. _But would he still desire me if he knew how scarred I am? I'm not as beautiful as that woman he was pictured with._

"Here it is," he says as he pulls me out of my subconscious battle. He totters over to me with an old book. "I'm sorry I don't have any by Hardy, but if you want any of his works, just let me know." He holds the book out to me and I gasp. It's a first edition of _Pride and Prejudice_ and it's breathtaking.

"Oh Christian it's beautiful. _Pride and Prejudice_ is my favorite novel by Austen. Are you sure you want me to have it?"

"Yes Ana, whatever book you want in here, you take. I can always get another."

"Thank you so much Christian. And not just for this, I mean thank you for everything you've done for me." I put the book down on the piano and come into his open arms. I wrap my arms around his stomach as he wraps his around my shoulders and my waist.

"It's truly my pleasure Anastasia." I nuzzle my face into his neck and inhale his manly scent. It makes me dizzy, and grin like a fool. He pushes his nose into my hair and lets out a moan. Just as he's beginning to work his way down to my exposed neck we hear a knock at the door.

"Lunch is ready Mr. Grey." Gail's voice brings us out of our private moment.

"Thank you Gail." He doesn't release his grip around my body. "Come on I have a surprise for you." I grab the book as a reminder.

"But Christian, you already gave me my surprise." He spins me around so my back is to his chest and he places his hands over my eyes, releasing a tiny squeal out of me.

"I think you'll like this just as much," he whispers into my ear, causing me to shiver. We totter down the hallway into what I can guess is the kitchen. "I couldn't wait for our first date to come, so I just had it come to us." He removes his hands and I see a beautiful scene that would make most romantic heroes look pathetic. In his living room, the furniture has been removed and replaced with rugs of what appears to be grass. Potted shrubs and trees have been placed artfully around the room. The window gives us the beautiful Seattle sky and the stereo system is playing the sound of chirping birds. Near the window there is a blue and grey plaid blanket with a picnic basket set on top of it. Two large grey pillows rest near them. I look back to him and find his looking at me shyly.

"Well as far as first dates go, I think this is the icing on the cake." He gives me a gorgeous grin as I give him a hug. I take off my shoes and move onto him removing his. "I know it's not real grass, but it will give the illusion more effect." He hasn't stopped smiling. He leads me onto the "grass" and I spread down the blanket, prop up the pillows, and gently get him to the ground. I sit down next to him and we dig into lunch. We have ham and chicken sandwiches, some chips, and sparkling apple cider, which make us burst into laughter. We lie back onto the pillows and recall our embarrassing drunken tales, well mostly his brother's and my friends' drunken decisions. We finish the afternoon by reading the first few chapters of _Pride and Prejudice_ ; with my head resting on his chest while his head rests on the top of my head. _Could this get anymore romantic?_ But neither of us wants the date to be over with, so we just have dinner the same way. We eat, talk, and read. His phone going off interrupts our harmony. He gives an irritated huff of breath as he sees the caller ID.

"This better be important Ros or you're fired." He stares down at me with sad eyes as he listens to the person on the other end. I give him my 'I understand' eyes but hide the fact I am upset our date had to end. "Alright Ros give me 5 minutes and I'll be on my computer." He hangs up on Ros without saying goodbye. "God damn it I hate work."

"Hey it's okay Christian, you have to work and I understand. I have stuff to do while you're working."

"You do?"

"Yeah I'll just do Zumba while you're doing business."

"Zumba? Oh I've heard of that. Ros' girlfriend Gwen does that with Mia."

"Oh maybe I can join them sometime." I'm about to leave him in his office when my body suddenly has a mind of it's own. I lean in and kiss Christian's forehead. "Thank you for the perfect first date a woman could ever ask for Christian." He softly plants a kiss on my nose.

"Anything for you baby." I smile and feel my cheeks heat up.

"Better get to work. Can't keep Ros waiting." I close his door and skip off to my room.

An hour and thirty minutes later, I'm sweating like the pig that knows he's dinner. While doing Zumba, my mind kept wandering back to our date. I can defiantly tell he's attracted to me, and, believe me the feeling is mutual. _But why would he, a sex god, be attracted to a mousey thing like me?_ I'm on the floor stretching my calves and hamstrings when a soft knock on the door tears me away from my thoughts. In walks Christian looking amazing and happy.

"I take it work went well?"

"Oh yes very well indeed. Are you finished working out?'

"Yes why?" I can see a faint blush on his cheeks.

"I thought we could continue reading." I feel my cheeks heat too.

"I would love to." Just as I'm rising, I feel a tearing sensation rip across my back that makes me shriek and fall back on the floor.

"Fuck Ana, what's wrong," he asks in a panic stricken voice as he comes barreling to me.

"Muscle spasm," I say through gritted teeth.

"Where?"

"My back."

"What can I do to help?"

"I need to get onto the bed." _Oh Jesus!_ Before I can think, Christian snakes his arm under my neck, across my shoulders, and under my knees. He lifts me up effortlessly and places me on the bed face down. I claw at the sheet trying to find comfort until my muscle relaxes when I feel something; Christian begins to tenderly message my back starting at my shoulders. I instantly gasp and freeze.

"Don't be afraid Ana, I will never hurt you." He continues as I begin to calm down. _His touch doesn't burn. It actually feels, right, like he's suppose to touch me there_. After ten minutes my muscle feels heavenly.

"Thank you Christian, I feel so much better now." I turn to face him and his lovely grey eyes are sad.

"Please Ana, tell me." I look down and turn away from him again. I begin to take off my shirt. _He's going to run, I know he will._ He gasps as he sees the long whip scars covering my back.

"My mom's third husband was a wife beater. He would beat her if she did something wrong, but me, I was just his personal whipping post. He would whip me; telling me I was ugly, fat, and a whole bunch of other stuff."

"My God Ana for how long?"

"Two years. He finally stopped the night I punched him in the throat. Mom and I ran to a friend's house and she let us stay with them until the divorce was finalized." I feel the tears running down my face and land on my leg. "That's why it's so hard for me to accept compliments; I don't believe them."

"Oh Ana." I feel his breath up near my shoulder, and then I feel his soft lips on a scar. "You're amazing." His lips move over to another scar. "You're worth everything and more to me." On to another mark. "You're so clever and witty." Every scar he kisses, it feels as if a little bit of the stinging is going away. On and on each mark he kisses and the tears stream down my face as I feel his lips against my skin and hear his compliments go to my heart. He makes it to the last one and simply says, "You're so beautiful." I begin to sob, turn and bury my face into my chest. He wraps his arms protectively around me and lets me sob out all the years of pain and aggravation I've held onto for so long. "I know it's hard for you to believe Ana but the moment I saw you, I thought you were a goddess. Your beauty is not only skin deep. You deserve everything in the world but what you did not deserve was how that bastard treated you. I'm glad he's in prison because if he weren't, I would kill him. Please don't cry because of him Ana." I feel his tender lips on my forehead and look up into his loving silver eyes.

"You kissed me last night as I was putting you to bed." A small blush comes across his cheeks.

"I don't remember doing that, but did you not like it?"

"No."

"Can I kiss you again?"

"Please." His heavenly lips meet mine and a tear escapes my eyes. Our kiss deepens as I think to myself; _He really thinks I'm beautiful._ He reluctantly pulls his mouth away before it gets too heated, and rests his brow on mine.

"What are you doing to me woman?" He lies down and I snuggle back into his chest and hear his heartbeat and feel his chest rise. Before sleeps takes over me I hear him whisper, "Thank you so much for sending her into my life."


	12. Chapter 12

Author's note:

Hello all,

Thank you for the kind reviews. I was apprehensive about publishing this at first. But I'm glad to see that there are a lot of people enjoying the story so far. I will try to update daily.

Peace, love, and hugs,

MaidSlave

CPOV

I awake and am face-to-face with my goddess. She looks just as she did yesterday morning. Only we're in the same clothes we were in yesterday. With last night's confessions, it really took a toll out of her and I wouldn't blame her. I know my past was tragic, but hers; I wanted to cry with her, but at the same time, I wanted to rip out the throat of the asshole that did that to her. I promise from this day forward, I will protect her, cherish her, and do whatever it takes to make her happy. It's just her confidence I worry about. _Maybe I could book her a class with Gwen?_ She starts to stir a little and I know the best way to wake her. I kiss her lips delicately and then move onto her jaw, where I leave a trail of kisses. When I reach her chin, I start going down her throat.

"Christian," she moans as she leans her head back, leaving her throat open for more action. I get down to her collarbone and kiss every inch. Her breathing has become labored but I see a smile on her face. I continue my kissing down her chest and stop at the cleavage peeking out of her sports bra. I won't rush her into anything she'll regret. "I'm not going to lie, but that has to be the best way to be woken up." I look up at her shyly smiling at me, blushing, and staring at me with affectionate sapphire eyes.

"Good morning beautiful." She blushes harder but maintains eye contact with me.

"Good morning handsome. I noticed you didn't have any nightmares last night." I come to the realization myself. _This has to be fate!_

"I think it's because I had my angel with me." Her smile widens as she leans in and kisses me gently. She puts her hand on the side of my face and the kiss deepens. It's at this moment my bladder decides to wake up too. I let out an exasperated groan and she pulls away.

"What's wrong?"

"Nature calls baby." She laughs and rolls onto her back.

"Then go answer it. I'll be waiting." She lies back onto her pillow and puts her hands behind her head. I shuffle to the bathroom and relieve my bladder. I come out and see she's lying just as she was but her eyes are shut. I sneak up to her bed and start tickling her stomach. "Christian," she squeals as she tries to tickle me back, but I have the upper hand at this angle and pin her hands down. "You're such a tease!" I lean in and devour her lips and she hungrily returns the kiss. We keep kissing passionately until I hear a voice I wasn't expecting at this hour.

"Christian," Mia yells. I still and look at Ana, whose eyes are big with confusion.

"Maybe if we don't move, she'll go away." She bites her lip and it takes all my willpower not to get a boner.

"Christian dear, where are you," comes the tone of my mother next. I sigh and lower my head.

"Come on, let's not be rude." She leans up and kisses me on my nose as I get up. She finds her shirt and puts it back on, and takes my hand as we head out to the kitchen. Coming out I see Mom and Dad, Elliot and Kate, and Mia is off by the left-hand wing talking to Sawyer. Ana must have felt me tense because she gives my hand a reassuring squeeze. "It'll be okay sweetie," she whispers. I giver her a smile and she returns it.

"Good morning everyone."

"Good morning," they all say in unison.

"What took you," Elliot asks.

"Oh that was my fault. I was doing Zumba and Christian had to come get me," Ana effortlessly lies. _She'd probably be excellent at poker._

"You do Zumba?" Mia and Kate say together.

"Yes I do," she states proudly. Kate and Mia come over to us in a flash.

"Ana, this is Kate Kavanagh, Elliot's girlfriend. Kate this is Anastasia Steele." She extends her hand and Kate takes it.

"You do Zumba? I think this is a sign that we're suppose to be friends," Kate gushes. Ana's eyes light up as Kate gives her a friendly smile. Kate is very nice and friendly, but she can be a bit blunt and rude. I turn to my parents as the girls are chatting.

"Hi honey, I'm so glad you're making such great progress," Mom smiles.

"It's thanks to Ana Mom." I pull her into a hug and she freezes.

"Oh Christian," Mom sighs as she hugs me back. I register this is the first time I've hugged my mom openly. _God, if you can hear me right now, thank you so much for Ana._ Mom leaves my arms and wipes away tears as I turn to my dad.

"Hi Dad." I pull him into a hug also and he returns it. He pulls away but not before whispering in my ear.

"Don't let her go Christian."

"It never crossed my mind Dad." Ana turns my way and extends her hand to Dad. "Anastasia Steele, my dad Carrick Grey."

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Grey. I heard that the Leigh's case is coming along very well." My dad looks startled to see a woman I'm interested in has any interest in the jurisdiction cases.

"It is, thank you Ana." I look up and see Elliot standing there with his mouth open.

"What's wrong Elliot?" He comes up to Ana and starts to poke her in the arm gently.

"I'm making sure she's real. There's no way that five days ago, my dick of a brother would have hugged anyone!"

"Elliot Grey," my mom scolds.

"Come here asshole!" I pull him into a hug and we laugh.

"The boys and their language." Everyone starts laughing but the only one I hear is Ana's.

"So what is everyone doing here?"

"Well, we all have the day off so we thought we could come see you for brunch," Mom admits.

"Well, let's get this show on the road," Ana proclaims. I sit down with Dad, Mom and Elliot. I tried to get Ana to sit and let Gail make breakfast, but she didn't want to hear a word from me. So she shushed me and dismissed me to the table. Mia and Kate join her to make the meal.

"I texted you this morning Christian, telling you we were coming. Why didn't you text back," Mia asks.

"I was preoccupied." I look to Ana and see a sly smile play across her face. Elliot and Dad begin to talk about his upcoming case and I try my best to listen, but I just can't. My attention is solely on Ana: the way she seems to float around the kitchen, the way she's made the girls laugh, the way she shyly looks at me when the girls aren't looking. God she's just so adorable, lovable, and beautiful. Not to mention a great cook; her cooking me breakfast these past two mornings has been refreshing. The ladies come over and lay a feast before us: French toast, sausage links, biscuits, and fresh orange juice. Ana sits down next to me and gives my hand a quick squeeze before we begin eating. We're al making small talk when Elliot pipes up:

"So Ana, how long were you a maid?" I see Ana flinch at the word ' _maid_ ' and want to reach over and smack Elliot on the arm.

"I was a housekeeper for three years," Ana corrects him, giving him a 'I was slightly offended by that' look.

"Sorry Ana, I didn't mean to be rude." He looks down, embarrassed.

"No it's okay Elliot. It's just, to me, the word 'maid' is a demeaning word even though it's a synonym for housekeeper. I think anywhere you ask, whether it be in offices, hospitals, hotels, or even schools, people who clean for a living would prefer the term 'housekeeper' to 'maid'." She's gathered everyone's attention and I'm just looking at her in awe. "Let's also look at the fact when most people hear the word 'maid' they think of a woman dressed in a sexy French maid outfit, swishing her butt in the air, and that's no proper way to clean operating rooms or patient's rooms." We all break out into fits of laughter but I notice Kate is looking at Ana oddly.

"Oh my God, I knew I recognized you! We had a class together at WSU!" Ana looks to her with her mouth open.

"Wait do you mean Dr. Laraz's English Literature class?"

"Yes that one! You wrote a paper one time about how _Jane Eyre_ was a very underrated novel, and Dr. Laraz thought it was one of the best he's ever read."

"Oh my gosh that was five years ago, and you still remember me?"

"Well with that paper and your beautiful face, it's kind of hard to forget." Ana blushes, looks at me, then back to Kate.

"Yes Kate, I do believe this is a sign that we're suppose to be friends."


	13. Chapter 13

APOV

We all eat and talk until Grace draws up Christian's attention.

"Christian, do you think you'll be able to attend the Coping Together Gala next month?"

"Oh my God Ana you have to come too! You, Kate, and I could go shopping beforehand and get dolled up."

"She can't go Mia," Christian says, and my heart sinks. _He doesn't want to be seen with me?_ "Because I haven't asked her yet." He turns to me and takes both of my hands and I feel my cheeks heating up. "Pretend I'm down on one knee will you?"

"I'll try." Everyone giggles except Christian; his eyes hold a sense of seriousness and hope.

"Anastasia Steele, will you join me at the Coping Together Gala as my date?" I'm pretty sure if his whole family wasn't here, I would leap on him.

"Of course Christian Grey. I would be honored to be your date." Kate and Mia squeal as Christian leaves a peck on my cheek.

"Well I think it's time we leave. I'm sure you have a full day of recuperating Christian, if you want your leg to be healed by the time the gala comes," Carrick says as he takes Grace's hand. The girls and I clear the table while Christian talks to his parents.

"Oh my God Ana he's so happy. What have you done to him," Mia asks in a hushed tone.

"Nothing."

"Nothing my eye! In the year I've known the Grey family, he's never been so affectionate with anyone," Kate proclaims. "I bet it was Leila that made him so cold."

"No he was like that before. I mean I love my brother dearly, but he was very icy to everyone."

"Who's Leila," I ask.

"His previous girlfriend. She's nothing like you Ana. You're so kind, beautiful, and loving, while she was a stuck up bitch," Kate says nonchalantly which makes us laugh.

"Oh Ana Kate and I are going shopping two Fridays from now, just in time for the gala. Do you think Christian can stand to be without you for half of the day?"

"Oh I'm sure he won't mind. He'll probably want to do work then so, I'd love to go shopping with you two."

"Oh good! We'll trade numbers because I'm sure we'll want to meet up before then." She then Kate give me quick hugs, which I didn't mind at all. Elliot gives me a quick side hug and a pat on the head.

"Keep that halo intact Angel. You'll need it with this one." He gives me a wink and then joins hands with Kate to leave. It's Carrick's turn to get a hug.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Carrick. Good luck with the Leigh case, although I'm sure it's a shoe-in."

"The pleasure's all mine Anastasia. Grace told me you were as smart as a whip, and I never doubted her for a moment. Please feel free to stop by our home anytime you want."

"I'll be certain to keep that in mind." He gives me a hug and steps to the side to let Grace receive the next hug.

"My sweet girl, you'll never know how much I appreciate that you've come to Christian's aid." She pulls away from me with tears in her eyes, which she dashes away.

"But Grace, I've done nothing. I've just been kind, respectful, and caring to Christian. I've just been me."

"And that's exactly what you've done for him. You have been you." I'm not completely sure what she's talking about but if they truly do see an "improvement" in Christian, I'm glad everyone has been happy with the change, including him. As the group walks towards the elevator, Christian snakes his arm around my stomach and pulls me into his chest. He begins kissing my neck, and I lean back into him. I look up at Grace; smiling but happy tears are flowing down her face.

"I'm so glad they're gone. Now we have the rest of the day to ourselves." He nuzzles into my neck, making it arch to give him room for more kisses.

"Come on mountain man, we have to keep on track with your exercises. So which would you like to do first, shower or exercises?" He spins me around so I'm facing him and he attempts puppy-dog eyes on me.

"Can't we just go back to bed and snuggle?" _Oh my, I think I just melted a little._

"No Mr. Procrastinator." He gives me a sultry smile and it takes everything not to cave. "Tell you what, we'll exercise, shower, and then we'll read. How's that sound?" He brushes his lips across mine and I stand on my tiptoes to kiss him fully.

"Sounds perfect. Just like you." _Swoon._

As we're working on the stretches, my mind keeps wondering back to his ex, Leila.

"So…who's Leila?" He freezes a little before his whole demeanor changes, like he's upset.

"She's my ex-girlfriend I was involved with a year ago."

"I'm sorry I brought her up."

"No, no Ana it's alright. I knew we'd have to talk about her eventually. It's just, this morning's brunch was so wonderful, and I didn't want it to be spoiled by _her_. We dated for a year and a half. When I first met her, she was nice and sweet. But then she became jealous and rude. She was rude to everyone, including my staff, which should have been a red flag for me. She made me become more closed off than I was already, and now looking back, I guess she was trying to control me. I finally ended it the night I found her in bed with a former employee of mine."

"That slut," escapes my mouth before I can even think. He breaks out into laughter and I just watch him. He looks so young and alive when he's laughing. "Kate mentioned I'm not at all like her. Was she that bad?"

"It was a very strange relationship on both our parts. She never wanted to show any form of affection in public, while she wasn't allowed touch me, even when we were having sex." My face flushes, but I'm also filled with jealousy at the thought of Christian having sex with another woman.

"How many partners have you had?"

"Four." That's four more than me. _How could I ever compete with them? I'm sure they were models compared to me._

"Ana, please know that none of my partners have touched my chest or back." He places his hand under my chin and raises it until I meet his gray eyes. "The difference with you is that I crave your touch, and whenever you decide to take our relationship to the next level, you will have no restrictions with my body." His eyes darken a shade and he leaves a chaste kiss on my cheek. "So, I take it everyone's given you thanks for fixing me," he asks trying to change the subject.

"Christian I can't fix anyone. No one changes and no one can make another person change. All I've done to you was be myself, but if you like these 'changes' then I'm glad I helped." He leans up suddenly, softly puts his hands on the side of my face and brings me into a hard and needy kiss.

"Oh Ana, you have fixed me. I can now hug my parents and siblings without cringing. I can be openly affectionate with my girlfriend. I've not given a shit about work since you've changed my world. People can change, and you've changed me." I stare into his smoky gray eyes and see…love.

"Christian," is all I can say before I kiss him again with all I have. But all too soon, he pulls away.

"Ah ah Ms. Procrastinator. If you go shower, then we can carry on with the rest of today's plans." I groan while he laughs. I head off to the shower as I leave him in the library. As I wash my body, I can't help but imagine Christian's hands running over my body, feeling me all over. My nipples become hard and I'm getting wet, and not from the shower. He said I have control over when we move our relationship to the next level, but who knows how long that will be.


	14. Chapter 14

CPOV

I sit on the piano bench and try not to let my mind wander to the thought of Ana washing herself; her hands going over her ample breasts, her delicious curves getting wet by the torrents of water, her washing her sweet pussy lips. _Oh my God, I want to go join her so badly, but I won't._ She has to be the one to move the relationship forward and I'm more than willing to wait for her. I begin to play to get my mind off of her. I begin with _Moonlight Sonata,_ then _Pachelbel's Cannon,_ and finally _Clair de Lune._ I'm playing _Clair de Lune_ when I feel her presence in the room. She comes up behind me, weaves her arms around me, and hugs me just as I'm finished playing the piece.

"Christian, you play so beautifully. Where did you learn to play like that?"

"Mom and Dad encouraged us each to learn an instrument growing up. Mia plays the violin while Elliot plays saxophone. I picked piano because when I first heard it, it sounded so sad and it called to me." She's sitting on the bench next to me know with her head leaning on my shoulder. "Sing for me please Ana. Sing the song you were singing the other morning." She sits up straighter and closes her eyes, taking in a breath before I hear her wonderful voice. I play along as her voice fills the room. Her face is relaxed and her eyes have a glaze over them, like she's remembering something. We finish and she's looking at me with her beautiful royal blue eyes, breathtaking smile, and rosy cheeks. _I love her. I'm in love with Anastasia Steele._ I dated that woman Leila for a year and a half and we never said, "I love you". I've known Ana for less than a week, and I know she was meant for me, and I for her. I lean in and kiss her with all I have, hoping she can feel the newly found love I have for her. She breaks the kiss, leans her head on my brow, and sighs contently.

"Let's go have a shower sweetie." Today she's wearing tighter fitting brown yoga pants and a grey tank top. We head off the bathroom hand in hand.

We get into my bathroom and sitting inside the walk-in shower is a white shower chair. It looks like a new bathroom aid you'd get your grandparents. Ana must have seen my face because she starts laughing.

"I know it looks like something you'd find at your grandparents house, but it's for your safety. I don't want my first boyfriend to slip and fall on me." She reaches around and starts pulling off my shirt, then next come my pants. "Do you want to shave first or afterwards?"

"I'll shave now." I wobble to the sink and pull out my electric razor. Ana steps behind me with a pair of scissors and quickly cuts off a few strands of hair.

"You were just a bit shaggy." She winks at me, and my heart jumps. Ten minutes later and I'm looking at my newly shaven face in the mirror when I notice Ana is ogling me.

"Like what you see Ms. Steele?" She blushes and looks away.

"It should be illegal."

"What should?"

"You being so good looking."

"You're one to talk." She unfortunately reddens harder and looks to the floor. _And we were doing so well._ I sit on the chair and she removes my sock and my boot, per the instructions. My leg is healing up very well from my judgment. Ana proceeds to take off the medical tape and gauze, and it takes only a few minutes this time. My wounds have healed very well.

"Christian, your road rash is almost gone! Man, you sure do heal fast." She reaches into the linen cabinet and grabs a hand towel. "It's for your…um…downstairs area." _God I love her!_ I chuckle softly as she turns away from me, giving me privacy. If only she knew only a mere number of minutes ago I was thinking of her naked. I take off my underwear, toss it onto the pile of dirty clothes, and lay the towel across my groin.

"Ready when you are baby." She turns with a smile on her face, grabs a gray sponge off the soap dish, and turns on the water. She extends the shower hose and runs the water down my head, back, and chest. She puts shampoo in her hands, rubs them together to make a nice lather, and works her fingers through my hair. Messaging the scalp as she goes, she then does the same with my conditioner. She doesn't stop her movements when I let out a moan. She squirts my body wash onto the sponge and begins washing me, starting at my neck. She circles the sponge around my neck twice before going backwards, going gently as before. She then moves down my arm, scrubbing both sides before moving onto the other arm. She's now standing behind me, and she starts going over the lesions on my back, one by one, going in gentle circles. She's on my chest next, going over every scrape and lovingly messaging it with the warm soapy water. She brushes her fingers over my nipples and they become erect, and that's never happened before in my life! Next she comes to the front of me and washes my left leg and foot. She looks up at me through her lashes and coyly smiles. God, it's like she's giving me an erotic message without even trying! Onto my right leg and foot, but this one she doesn't move very much. She reaches the places where my pins are located and very gingerly goes over the indents. She rises, hands me the sponge, and spins around, turning to face the wall. I quickly clean my groin, complying with her unspoken request. "You can turn back around now baby." She does, with her smile still in place.

"Have you liked you shower so far Christian?"

"Oh baby, I've loved every second of it." She giggles and turns back on the water. She rinses me off from head to toe, shuts off the water, and grabs a fluffy gray towel and starts drying me off. God if I could barely control myself when she's showering me off, imagine what the first time that we have sex will be like. She hands me the towel and turns again so I can dry off my junk. I do and then lay the towel across my lap. She turns back around with her eyes beaming and cheeks flushed.

"Feel better Christian?" I grab her quickly, bring her down onto my lap so she's straddling me, and kiss her passionately.

"Oh God baby, if only you knew how I feel!" I kiss her feverishly and I see her eyes roll back in her head. I place my hands on her back, pulling her into me, and she laces her arms under mine and has her hands sprawled across my back.

"Christian, I shouldn't. I could…"

"No Ana, you won't. I promise." She deepens the kiss and lets out a moan, which gives me the opportunity to let my tongue enter her mouth. She moans louder and arches her chest into mine. Her breasts graze over my nipples, making them hard again. We explore each other's mouths and she tastes as sweet as I imagined. I feel myself getting hard and before I can stop myself, I feel my dick poke her right where her clitoris is. She gasps and releases my lips and looks at me with desire pouring out of her midnight blue eyes. She's panting and her face and neck are a beautiful shade of pink.

"God Christian, I don't know what you're doing to me, but I love it."

"I love it too." _And I love you._


	15. Chapter 15

APOV Fast forward two weeks; the day of the shopping trip

These past two weeks have been a blur. I began classes again and take them online, so I can stay home with Christian. He's made such excellent progress he got his pins removed yesterday, a week before planned. He was under anesthesia for about two hours and when they brought him back to his room, he was mumbling my name. We have grown closer day by day. We still haven't had sex, but he's willing to wait for me. I'm apprehensive about it because I'm so inexperienced, I'm afraid to disappoint him. But as each day goes on, my love for him grows. I first realized I loved him the day we had the shower together. To make him feel the way he makes me feel; it's indescribable and addictive. Now I just need to figure out the best way to tell him I love him.

The morning of the shopping trip with Mia and Kate arrives and I'm excited. We're going shopping for the gala but I'm also hoping to buy some lingerie Christian will enjoy. He wakes me this morning by kissing a trail up and down my arms. I grin as I open my eyes and find his gray orbs.

"Morning sweetie," I coo as I wrap my arms around his neck and bring him down into a kiss.

"Morning baby. Sleep well?"

"I always sleep well with you in my arms." He begins kissing my neck and I arch into his touch. My eyes roll to the back of my head, until my phone goes off. I groan, reach for it, and see it's from Kate.

 _Hey Ana, we're coming to get you in two hours. Manage to get Christian off of you and we'll see you soon._ I feel my cheeks heat as Christian reads the text and snickers.

"Leave it to Kate to hit the nail on the head," he says as he stands. He's in only his dark blue boxers and I love the way the fabric clings to him. _I don't think I'll wait much longer._ I begin to stand, but Christian picks me up bridal style, releasing a squeal from me. He storms to the kitchen and places me gently down on the barstool. Gail is already waiting for our orders.

"Good morning Mr. Grey. Good morning Ana. What would you both like?"

"I'll have three sausage links and a fried egg please," I order and look to Christian, who's staring at me.

"I'll have the same please Gail." She begins to make breakfast as Christian stares on at me.

"Why are you staring at me sweetie?"

"I'm trying to imagine what you'll look like today as you try on ball gowns with the girls. No matter what you'll buy, you'll look astonishing." I blush and lean in to kiss him. "You'll need this though." He pushes his black credit card towards me.

"Christian I can't. It feels wrong."

"No baby you'll need it. Mia and Kate are going to drag you to some expensive places, and I'll feel more comfortable when you have this. I want to spoil you baby; you deserve everything. Buy whatever you want: a dress or two, shoes, a fucking tiara. Whatever you want is yours." I can't help but laugh at his seriousness. _Fucking tiara!_

"Alright, what's the expense limit?"

"No limit Ana, except the sky." He leans in and kisses me with all he has and I feel it: the spark that hits my stomach first and shoots all around my body. _I love him so much._ Gail places the food in front of us and we begin eating.

"So what are you going to do while I'm gone?"

"Work. I have a videoconference with Ros and other members of my team. They'll be very surprised to see me dressed in a t-shirt. Ros might have a heart attack." We finish eating and I hop into the shower. I get dressed in knee length kakis, brown sandals, a sea blue tank top, and a see-through white over shirt. I stop by Christian's office before heading down to the parking garage. He's working on his computer until he sees me.

"Wow, gorgeous as ever baby." I place my hands on the sides of his face and kiss him softly at first until I feel his tongue poke at my lips. I open my mouth and his tongue dances over mine. He releases a moan and it makes my eyes roll again. "Now I don't want you to go."

"We'll be back soon. It shouldn't take too long."

"That's what you think. Have fun."

"You too." I wave to him as I skip down to the elevator and into the parking garage. The girls are waiting in a black Dodge Charger that Kate's driving.

"Love the car Kate."

"Thank you! So Christian let you go?"

"Of course Kate. He wants me to have fun."

"Oh we definitely will," Mia says with her green eyes beaming.

Three hours later and we're finally at lunch. We got our gala dresses, shoes and I bought a form-fitting knee length dress I'm hoping to surprise Christian with over dinner tomorrow night. That's when I'm planning on telling him I love him. We're sitting down to lunch, enjoying our sandwiches until Kate pulls me out of my thoughts for tomorrow night.

"Man you've got it bad don't you Ana?"

"What?"

"Oh come on! You're in love with Christian! I can see it in your eyes and the way you sigh from time to time. You're one love struck puppy!"

"Is it true Ana," Mia asks with hopeful eyes.

"…Yes." I squeak out before the girls shriek.

"It's about time! He won't shut up about you," Mia confesses.

"Wait what do you mean?"

"We talk at least an hour every Sunday night and he hasn't stopped talking about you since the moment he met you." I flush at the thought of Christian gushing over me.

"Even Elliot has had an earful. I think it's so sweet how he raves about you," Kate says as she smiles an understanding smile.

"I'm planning on telling him tomorrow night, over dinner." The girls sigh and then we break into laughter. We're heading back to the car when Mia spots a boutique we head into. We split off and look around. I see a nice pink blouse but it's up on a rack I can't reach. I go up to the counter where a woman with sandy blonde hair is looking at her phone.

"Excuse me, I was wondering if you could help me please." She looks up from her phone, gives me a once over, and sneers.

"Sorry we don't have anything for your type."

"My type?"

"You're body type. You're too fat. You wouldn't fit into anything here." _Bitch._

"What the fuck did you just say," Kate yells as she comes running over to me. "You have no right to judge her on her body type. We are the same size and she could fit into everything in this shitty store." Mia has come joined us and has her hand on my shoulder as Kate continues her attack. "But what can I expect from a counter cow with street-walker make-up on! Kavanagh Media will run this place into the ground!" The woman looks like she's about to cry as we turn to leave. Kate's having a field day as we drive back to Escala while Mia agrees with her. We stop in the parking garage and give each other hugs.

"Thank for sticking up for me ladies. I appreciate it," I say with my brave face on.

"Anytime Ana. And hey maybe next week after the gala we can go somewhere out of town," Mia suggests.

"Good luck with tomorrow night sweetie," Kate yells as she and Mia drive away. But I can't think of tomorrow night. _You're too fat. You won't fit into anything here._ I try not to let that woman's words get to me, but they are. I go through the kitchen, past Christian's office, and head straight to my room with my head down. _Maybe what she said was right. Am I getting my hopes up for nothing? Is Christian only going to have sex with me and then dump me?_ I lie down on my bed and feel the tears flow down my face. _I am fat. I'm ugly. No man will love me. I'm not worthy of his love._


	16. Chapter 16

CPOV

I'm eager to get this meeting over with so I can see Ana. I think I heard her come back from her shopping excursion a few minutes ago. _I wonder what all she bought? Perhaps some sexy lingerie?_ I'm planning on telling her tomorrow night over dinner that I love her. I don't care if it's only been a handful of weeks; I know I was meant to spend my life with her. Two minutes later, with the meeting over, I sprint out the door and into the kitchen, but only to find Gail looking a little sullen.

"Where's Ana Gail?"

"She's in her room Christian." _Uh oh, something's wrong._

"What happened?"

"When she came in, she didn't even acknowledge me. Something really upset her Christian, but I figured you would be the best one to comfort her." I run down the hall and stop in front of her door. Knocking softly, I open the door and find her on her bed, lying in the fetal position, with her back to me. I walk around the bed and kneel before her. Her cheeks are tear-stained and her eyes are closed. She opens them, and I can see the sadness and uncertainty that was in her eyes the night she showed me her back.

"Hi Christian," she says barely above a whisper.

"Baby what's wrong? What happened? Were the girls mean to you?"

"Oh no Christian! The girls were fantastic and I'm so glad to have them as my friends. It was just near the end of the trip that wasn't so happy." She sits up on the bed and I reach up to hold her hands. She then tells me about the boutique bitch and I just want to punch a wall. I'm glad Kate threatened her with exposing her because I will pay her everything I have for that story to be published. No one messes with my girl. "I didn't want the girls to see me cry, that's why I put on my 'brave face' and came up here. I know it's stupid to get upset over something some random skank said…"

"No Ana it's perfectly fine to be upset with what that fucking bitch said, although none of it's true. I'm guessing that she saw how beautiful you are and got jealous, thus saying all that untrue shit." I look up to her but she's not meeting my eyes. "Tell me what other insecurities are bothering you Ana. I want to help." I see more tears escaping her eyes and wipe them away.

"I'm afraid that when we do have sex, you won't like it with me and I'll disappoint you. Or you'll wake up one day and regret dating me. Then there's one part of my fucking mind that's saying you're going to dump me after we have sex because then I'll bore you." She cries harder and covers her face with her hands. _My poor sweet girl!_ When she calms down a little, I take both of her hands and kiss her palms.

"Anastasia Rose Steele," She looks down into my eyes, still looking confused and pained. "I love you. I love you from the top of your head down to your cute toes. I love you for your humor, your frankness, your kindness, your courage, your love for books, your whole personality I love. I love your body, your mind, and your soul. I knew from day one we were meant for each other. I'm not only saying this to get into your panties; I'm saying this because it's the truth. I love you Ana." She looks me dead in the eye, and tears start rolling down her cheeks again. She leaps forward and lands right in my lap, incases her arms around me, and pulls me close. I wrap my arms around her and will not let go for the life of me.

"I love you too Christian!" My heart freezes for a moment. _She loves me too. She actually loves me._ "I love your understanding, your patience, your musical genius, your wonderful body, your compassion for others. Your money means nothing to me. Only your happiness does. Ever sine you've come into my life, I've loved every inch and part of you." I cup her face, wipe away her tears, and see her wonderful smile. I kiss her gently and feel tears in my eyes. _Holy shit, I'm crying!_ She looks at me, wipes away my tears, and brings her soft plump lips down on mine. We break the kiss after a few minutes in need for air. "I wasn't planning on telling you I love you like this."

"How were you going to tell me?"

"Tomorrow night, over dinner." I chuckle to myself as she gives me a quizzical look.

"I was planning on doing the same thing baby." She smiles at the realization.

"It must be fate." I pick her up bridal style, and take her into the library, since she's the most comfortable in there. We spend the evening reading as we have been doing, engaging in some making out in between some pages, eat, and go to bed early. We're lying in her bed and just staring at each other.

"Christian, next weekend, can we go hiking?"

"Sure baby, I didn't know you did outdoor stuff."

"Yeah, whenever I could I would go hiking. Now I want to go hiking with the love of my life." She flushes and her eyes become a shade darker. We make out some more before she snuggles into my chest and I wrap my arms around her.

"I love you Christian," she sighs.

"I love you too Ana." After a half an hour goes by, I reach for my phone on the bedside table.

 _Ros I need help._

 _Sure boss what's up?_

 _Can Gwen come over tomorrow? My girlfriend is having some confidence issues and I think she can help. I'll pay for everything, including installation._

 _Sure! Gwen will be over there around 3 o'clock._

 _Thanks._

My mind begins to awaken when I feel Ana's soft lips against mine, then on my Adam's apple, then on my collarbone. She smiles up at me coyly.

"Morning gorgeous."

"Morning is long gone Christian. It's noon." _Whoops._ She's lying on her stomach and has her chin supported by her left hand.

"I love you so much Ana."

"I love you too Christian, more than life itself." She lies across my chest and begins to kiss me. I feel her tongue asking for entrance, which I gladly allow. Our tongues explore each other's mouth until we're both breathless.

"We better get a move on, we have company coming."

"Oh your family?"

"Nope just a friend of mine." We eat lunch, talk with Gail and Taylor, and read but only for a short time. I get Ana to go into her room and change just as Gwen gets here.

"Hello Christian, nice to see you again." Her bleach blonde hair is pulled into a ponytail; she has baggy shorts on, and a plain green shirt. I pull her into a hug and register I've never given her a hug before. "Alright it's official, that woman must be a mythical creature of some sort." We share a laugh and I point her in the direction of my home gym. I go to Ana's door and knock. I enter and find her in black yoga pants and a pink t-shirt on.

"Christian are you sure this is appropriate for company?"

"Yes baby I'm sure." I stand behind her and look at our reflection in the mirror. I begin to imagine how Ana would make such a beautiful bride. I can see us as one, and she must see it too because her eyes have glazed a bit. "God I love you Christian." She spins around in my arms and kisses me passionately and I kiss her right back.

"I love you too Ana. But we better go. I want you to meet our guest." We walk hand in hand until we get to the gym. Taylor and Sawyer moved all of the equipment out of the way so the girls could have plenty of room. Gwen is standing in the middle of the room with a smile spread across her face. "Ana, this is Gwen."


	17. Chapter 17

APOV

Gwen is standing in the middle of the gym next to a pole I've never noticed before. All the workout equipment has been moved out of the way and up against one of the walls. I take her hand and her smile eases me.

"It's nice to meet you Gwen. You're Ros' partner right?"

"Not only her partner, but her fiancé." Her smile widens as dangles her left hand in front of me for Christian and I to examine.

"Shit! I didn't know Ros proposed. When did that happen," Christian exclaims as we look on at her hand.

"Last night, at dinner." Her ring is white gold with a purple square-cut diamond in the middle with two round-cut diamonds on both sides.

"Well damn Gwen that's a beautiful ring. Congratulations." Christian gives her a quick hug and it makes my heart skip to see him openly give people hugs now.

"Well Gwen should I give you a tour of the apartment," I offer.

"Oh no dear we're staying in here. This is where our lesson has to take place."

"Lesson?"

"Your pole-dancing lesson." _What. The. Fuck?_

"Huh?" I look towards Gwen, who's just smiling without a care in the world, and then look to Christian, who's looking shyly at me.

"Baby I know you have confidence, deep inside of you. But with the shit that happened yesterday, I know it really affected you. Please give it a try, and if you absolutely hate it, we'll remove the pole."

"Alright Christian I will, for you." I reach up and place my hand on his chin, and he covers my hand with his. I look into his loving gray eyes beaming with hope. _He's so thoughtful and wonderful._

"Alright let's get this show on the road. Christian, I want you to go work on something and I will come get you when our lesson is up. Now shoo!" She brushes Christian out of the room, but not before he gives me a quick peck on the forehead.

"I love you."

"I love you too sweetie." He shuts the door and now I'm a little nervous.

"Well Gwen I'm not going to lie, I've never been on a stripper pole before."

"Well that's why I'm here, to get you to not hurt yourself and to raise your confidence."

"Does it really help with confidence?" We sit down first to do warm-up stretches.

"I once had a client whose husband cheated on her with her best friend. After the divorce, she became really depressed and self-conscious. Her self-esteem dropped so low, she removed all the mirrors in her house because she didn't feel beautiful enough to try anymore. After three months with me, she put the mirrors back in place and today she's married to a wonderful man who worships the ground she walks on."

"Wow that's amazing."

"Yep, it's surprising how much confidence plays apart of our lives." She shows me how to climb up the pole, how to land coming down, and how to spin without ripping up your muscles. We're still working on easy maneuvers and the basics three and a half hours later. She puts on slow, sensual music and sits down in a folding chair, across the room, facing the pole.

"Now what I want you to do next is to pretend I'm not here, and just dance. Make the pole your bitch." Our laughs boom in the room.

"But Gwen, I don't really know how to dance Most of the dance moves I know are from Zumba."

"Then let the music flow through you like it does when you do Zumba. And either pretend I'm not here, or pretend I'm Christian." She smirks at me while folding her arms over her chest. I close my eyes, take a deep breath, and let the music control my body.

"It was great meeting you Gwen. Thank you so much for everything." I pull her into a hug and she gladly accepts it.

"It was an honor meeting you Ana. When Ros told me about how different Christian has been, I knew I had to meet you. Practice for at least ten more minutes. I'll see you at the gala tomorrow." She walks out the door and I get my Iphone out and play a song that makes me feel powerful anytime. I place my hands above my head on the pole and wait for the song to start.

 _I'm on my 14 carats; I'm 14 carat, doing it up like Midas._

I trace my hands down the pole until I reach my hips. I sway my hips back and forth to the tempo and snap my finger with every swish.

 _Now you say I got a touch so good, so good, make you never wanna leave._

 _So don't, so don't._

I quickly squat down and work my way back up the pole, grinding my pelvis into the pole.

 _Gonna wear that dress you like, skin-tight, do my hair up real, real nice._

 _And syncopate my skin to your heart beating._

I turn around so my back is to the pole and begin to do body rolls in time to the music.

 _'Cause I just wanna look good for you, good for you, oh, oh._

 _I just wanna look good for you, good for you oh, oh._

God it feels great to let the music take over my body. I put my hands on my knees and push my ass against the pole, rolling my pelvis down and raising my ass up and down the pole.

 _Let me show you how proud I am to be yours, leave this dress a mess on the floor._

 _And still look good for you, good for you, oh, oh._

Next I climb up the pole and begin to slowly twirl my way down. Pretending the Christian is watching me is erotic and exciting.

 _I'm on my marquise diamonds; I'm on a marquise diamond._

 _Could even make that Tiffany jealous._

When I land on the floor softly, I begin to crawl to the chair, making sure to do body rolls against the floor, making it appear I'm humping the floor.

 _You say I give it to you hard, so bad, so bad make you never wanna leave._

 _I won't, I won't_

I reach the chair and throw my head back dramatically, letting my hair fall down my back in my ponytail. I place my hands down in front of me with my palms flat and moved my hips forward and back slowly, pretending Christian is getting aroused.

 _Gonna wear that dress you like, skin-tight, do my hair up real, real nice._

 _And syncopate my skin to your heart beating._

I then gently bring my legs forward and lie back on the floor, to then raise my ass in the air and do body rolls.

 _'Cause I just wanna look good for you, good for you, oh, oh._

 _I just wanna look good for you, good for you oh, oh._

I do a quick handstand, bring my legs back down in front of me and stand, landing with my back against the pole again.

 _Let me show you how proud I am to be yours, leave this dress a mess on the floor._

 _And still look good for you, good for you, oh, oh, oh, oh._

I feel myself getting wet. I let my hands roam over my body as I make my way back up the pole.

 _Trust me I can take you there, trust me I can take you there._

 _Trust me I, trust me I, trust me, I._

I suddenly feel his hands on my hips as he lifts me up effortlessly and brings his needy lips down on mine. _He must have been watching._ He grinds into me the entire time the male counterpart is singing, and I feel his erection growing.

 _Hold on take a minute love. 'Cause I ain't trying to mess your image up._

 _Like we mess around in triple cuffs, stumble 'round town, pull your zipper up._

 _Pants sag like I don't give a, I ain't trying to mess your fitness up_

 _I ain't trying to get you into stuff._

 _But the way you touchin' on me in the club, rubbin' on my miniature_

 _John Hancock the signature_

He lets go of my lips, rips off my shirt and starts to move his hot mouth down my throat, which makes me arch my body into his. His hands grab my ass and it only spurs me on. His mouth leaves a trail down my chest and my stomach.

 _Anytime I hit it, know she feelin' for it through,_

 _And anytime we get up, always end up on the news._

 _Ain't worries bout no press and ain't worried bout the new chick._

 _They love the way you dress and ain't got shit up on you._

 _Jackpot, hit the jackpot, just met a bad miss without the ass shots._

I want to give him the finale of my dance. I put my feet down, get him to back up and sit down in the chair. He removes his hands from me and I stare into his dark, almost black eyes.

 _You look good girl; you know you did good don't you?_

 _You look good girl, bet it feel good don't it?_

Swinging my hips around in a circle, I squat down and slowly bring my hands up my body. Up my legs and into the inside of my thighs.

 _I just wanna look good for you, good for you oh, oh._

 _Baby let me be good to you, good to you oh, oh._

Up my stomach, I stop at my breasts and give them a squeeze and I hear his breathing hitch. I sit in his lap and his penis is right under my pussy. I kiss up his neck on both sides and make it to his lips, which I devour.

 _Let me show you how proud I am to be yours, leave this dress a mess on the floor._

 _And still look good for you, good for you oh, oh, oh, oh._

 _Trust me, I, trust me, I, trust me, I_

My tongue glides over Christian's as I grind into him. I feel his erection twitching underneath me.

"Christian," I moan as I break the kiss. "I'm ready to move our relationship forward."

"Are you sure baby," he pants

"Yes, I'm positive. Make love to me Christian."


	18. Chapter 18

CPOV

I've been waiting to hear those words come from her mouth and now I have. I'm so ecstatic that she's now ready to move our relationship forward. I should just pay for Ros and Gwen's wedding! Our hungry lips meet again as I lift her up and push her into my chest. Her legs wrap around my waist and I hightail it to my bedroom. She reaches around, gets the doorknob for me, and I step inside.

"Wait," she says breathlessly. _Uh oh._ "I bought something for you yesterday. Go ahead and wait in the bedroom please and I'll be back in a flash." I reluctantly let her go and see her dash into her room. God I'm about to burst. I make quick work getting my pants and shirt off and lie on the bed. When Gwen came to get me, she said Ana showed a huge amount of confidence when she just let go and flowed to the music. I went to go check on her after I showed Gwen out and that's when I saw her dancing: the way she was rolling her body against the poll, against the floor, the sweat coming off her body, the desire in her eyes. I felt myself getting hard and knew I had to touch her and show her how her movements were affecting me. I'm torn from my thoughts when I see Ana step inside my room in her white housecoat, lock the door with an audible click, and turn to face me. Her hair is cascading down her face and her eyes are burning with desire. I sit up as I see her making her way to the bed slowly and sensually. "I hope I didn't keep you waiting." She drops her robe and my jaw plummets. She has on a gray bra with matching panties. Both have white lace edges. My mouth starts to water. _She's stunning._ "Like it?"

"Like it? God baby I love it!" I pull her into me and kiss her with all I have. I put my hand on the back of her neck and weave it up her hair. She moans against my lips, giving me the opportunity to plunge my tongue into her mouth. She starts to suck on my tongue and I let out a moan, well more like a growl. Her hands work their way up my chest, flick over my nipples, and circle around my neck. She grips my hair, which encourages me to explore every inch of her mouth. I've backed her up against the bed and softly lay her down. I stand and look over her flawless body, and see her flush. "God Ana I love you."

"I love you too Christian." I carefully lie on top of her and kiss her neck. Working my way down, I kiss her collarbone and the area before her breasts. I get the bra off, toss it to the floor, and just stare. Her breasts are beautiful; plump pink mounds with darker pink nipples. I can't help myself. I lean down and take one in my mouth and she lets out a feral moan.

"Christian," she pants as her breathing becomes erratic. I knead her other breast with my hand and feel her push her pelvis into me, and I feel her getting wet. I switch nipples and probe the other breast as she writhes under me. Switching to kneading both breasts, I trace my tongue down her abdomen and flick my tongue into her bellybutton. She lets out a gasp and throws her head back. I reach the apex of her thighs and smell her arousal, making me dizzy. I rake my hands gently down her front until I reach the brim of her panties. Putting my thumbs under them, I quickly get them down her legs and deposit them onto the floor. Her clit is swollen and her juices are flowing, creating a pool on the sheet. I look up and see she's watching me. I give her a coy smile and slowly bring my tongue up from the bottom of her lips up to her clitoris. She throws her head back and bunches the sheet in her fists. I work my tongue over her folds, across her clit, and into her hole. I know she's close. Her legs are stiffer and her breathing is shallower. I tenderly push my index and middle finger into her and pump into her slowly. She's moaning louder and thrashing her head from side to side. "Christian I'm gonna…I'm gonna cum!" And she does and I lap up her juices with pleasure. As she's calming down I crawl back up her and see her smiling in pure bliss.

"How was that baby?" She's blushing but her eyes are still on fire.

"God Christian, that was phenomenal!" Before I can say anything else, she grips my arms and flips us over so she's straddling me. She kisses me hard and starts circling my nipples with her fingers. I feel them get erect and it's so arousing! She kisses my neck and then starts kissing every scar I have on my chest. I let out a moan and she smiles wickedly up at me. She reaches my boxers, removes them, and sets my erection free. She stares at it and bites her lip while looking at me with her midnight blue eyes. She softly grips it and licks it starting at the base all the way up to the head. Once there she takes me in her mouth, and it takes all of my control not to cum right then. She slowly pumps me into her mouth and massages my balls. Who knew my sweet, innocent Ana could be so naughty and sexy.

"Oh Ana that feels amazing!" She goes quicker and I feel my orgasm building. I feel my dick hit the back of her throat and I cum. She sucks and swallows as I let out a moan. She's pumping me with her hand while she removes her mouth. I'm getting hard again just from her hand.

"Mmm, delicious," she licks her lips and pops her lips. I roll her over so I'm hovering over her. I reach for the bedside table and pull out a condom. "We don't need that Christian."

"We don't?"

"No. I'm on the pill. Plus I want to feel you baby." I kiss her so she can taste our essence together and it taste as sweet as I imagined. I position my head to her opening and look into her eyes for permission. She nods and I ease into her slowly. God she's so tight! She arches her whole body as I fill her all the way to the hilt. We both moan in ecstasy.

"Are you okay baby?"

"Yes Christian." She's breathless and I don't think I've seen a more beautiful sight. I slowly pump into her and it feels just as wonderful as I thought it would. It's like she was made for me: the way her breasts fit perfectly into my hands, the way I fill her, the way she molds to my body. She places her hands on both of my biceps and is panting like crazy. I know she's close again.

"Christian…please!"

"Please what baby?"

"Go faster!" I do and she cums in seconds calling out my name. I have her move up onto her hands and knees. I plunge into her and we release another feral moan and I start pumping into her harder and faster. She's now bucking her hips back against mine so she can feel me wholly.

"I'm gonna cum Christian! Please fuck me harder!" I give her all I got. I feel my orgasm coming too. "OH CHRISTIAN," she screams as she comes all over my dick. I thrust into her once more before I pump my cum into her.

"OH ANA," I scream and then collapse onto my side. We're breathless and sweating like crazy. I pull out of her and she turns and snuggles up into my chest.

"God Christian, if I knew sex was going to be like that with you, I wouldn't have waited. But I'm glad we did."

"Me too baby." I see her eyelids getting heavy. I pull up the sheets around us.

"I love you Anastasia Rose Steele."

"And I love you Christian Trevelyan Gray." We quickly fall asleep.

My mind is coming out of its unconsciousness when I feel her cool breath blowing across my chest. I groan when I feel her grip my dick and slowly rub it up and down. My eyes pop open and I look at the clock. We slept straight through dinner and now it's 9 in the morning! I look down at her and her sapphire blue eyes look back up at me coyly.

"Glad to see you're awake baby," she says seductively before she traces her tongue up my growing erection and down on the other side. She circles my head and I see precum forming. I release a groan as she takes me into her mouth and releases a moan also. Her head is bobbing up and down on my shaft as her hand cups my balls.

"My God Ana, you're amazing!" My hips start to buck against her mouth and she quickly releases me. I look up to her confused and see she's standing at the end of the bed, staring at me.

"I do believe I'm a little dirty, don't you Mr. Grey?" She swishes her hips as she walks over to the bathroom door, opens it, and wiggles her finger to me with a seductive smile across her face. I leap out of bed and join her. She turns on the water and wraps her arms around my neck as I bring my lips down hard onto hers. I wrap my arms around her waist and grab her firm ass, giving her cheeks a squeeze. She releases a gasp, and I plunge my tongue into her mouth. Our tongues fight for dominance, mine winning over hers. I lift her up and walk into the shower with her legs clinging around my hips. The water falls down our bodies, making it even more erotic. I place her down on her feet, spin her around so her back is facing me, and grab the liquid soap. I work up a nice lather and start with her neck, which she arches giving me more access. My hands go down between her breasts and circle back upwards to grip them. She gasps and stiffens against me as I pinch her nipples and squeeze her perfect breasts.

"Christian…please" she pants.

"What do you want baby?"

"You…inside me…"

"Patience is a virtue Ms. Steele." My hands glide down to her folds, which I spread and gently pinch her clit. Rubbing her clit with my thumb, I push my index finger inside her drenched pussy. "God baby you're so wet, so responsive!"

"Only for you," she says breathlessly. I can't wait any longer. I spread her legs farther apart, place her hands against the shower wall, and ram into her. We both moan out an "Oh" before I start thrusting into her slowly, circling my hips from time to time.

"Faster baby, faster please," she cries out and I happily oblige. I feel her walls clenching me and I'm close behind her. "Oh God Christian," she yells as she cums and I grunt as I release my seed in her.

"Ana," is all I can moan out as I empty into her. We spend a few minutes catching our breaths before we shower off. "Let's go eat baby," I say as I wrap her housecoat around her, grab my boxers, and head out to the kitchen.


	19. Chapter 19

APOV

Oh. My. Ever-loving. God! That had to be the best night of my entire existence! To make love to Christian over and over, to have him give me mind-numbing orgasms, to push him to the edge and have him call out my name while he orgasms, it makes me not want to leave that bed for the rest of my life! My imagination keeps going back to how he kept plunging into me again and again, and now I'm wet again. _Jesus, could I be anymore horny?_ He must have sensed what I was thinking because he gives me an alluring smirk and I bite my lip to stop myself from climbing on top of him over the breakfast table.

"Let go of that lip Ms. Steele," his silk voice warns.

"Why should I Mr. Grey?" He grabs my hand and places it on his growing member. I gasp, feel my cheeks heat, and see his eyes darken.

"It's a good thing Gail isn't here," I whisper before I launch myself into his lap and devour his mouth. _Screw breakfast: just screw me!_ I start rubbing myself against his cock and he pushes his tongue into my mouth. I love how gently forceful he is at times! My phone starts ringing and I groan against his mouth. I look at the caller ID: Mia. _Damn it woman!_

"Hi Mia."

"Hi Ana! We're coming over in fifteen minutes to get you for our day of pampering, so get dressed and get your beautiful booty ready to be dolled up! We'll see you soon. Kisses!" And she hangs up. _Well that was quick!_ I look down into Christian eyes and think, _what can we do in ten minutes?_ He chuckles and moves me over back into my seat, causing me to pout.

"Sorry baby, but what I had in mind, would last a lot longer than ten minutes." He gives me a chaste kiss on the lips before he gets up to get more coffee.

"Well I guess we can wait." I wiggle my eyebrows at him and he belly laughs. "I love you Christian." I encase him in a hug and place my head directly over his heart. It's beating a little faster now that we're touching.

"I love you Ana." He crooks his head down and kisses me with enough feeling to tell me he'll miss me too today.

"This will be the longest I've been without you."

"I know but you'll have fun with the girls, and if you get bored, think of us last night." He licks the outer part of my ear. I shiver against him and he pulls me closer. We pull apart minutes later, clear the table and make our ways to our separate rooms.

"What time will you be picking me up?"

"I'll meet you there." I turn to look at him in confusion. "It's some silly tradition. The men and women never come together. Last year I didn't give two shits about it but now, I want to sneak in just to see you. But don't worry, you'll recognize me: I'll be the one in the tux." He winks at me and we both go into our rooms to change. I just change into Capri's, a blue t-shirt and tennis shoes. Our outfits will be delivered there and I can't wait for Christian to see me in my dress. I give him a reluctant kiss goodbye and head off with the girls.

Too many hours later, and I'm finally getting my hair done! I've been buffed, plucked, waxed, poked, and prodded, and I'm about to scream! There's a reason I've been called a tomboy before. I just do not like getting pampered. Massaged? Yes. Being worked on like I'm going to be in a pageant? NO! There are about 25 other women here at this salon called Escalva getting ready for tonight's gala too, including Gwen. We were catered a lunch of finger sandwiches and snacks. I then told the girls, plus Gwen, that Christian and I proclaimed our love for one another. I left out the parts where I cried and my pole-dancing lesson, but they got the gist of things. They got teary-eyed but we hugged it out. When Mia went to get her hair done, Kate bombarded me with questions about the sex, which I tried to avoid, but ended up telling her the details. When the next beautician was ready, Kate went for her hair to be done, leaving Gwen and I to talk.

"Thank you so much Gwen for the pole-dancing lesson. I really appreciate the boost it gave me."

"You're welcome Ana. Anytime you're feeling down about yourself, just think of this: I have Christian Grey as my boyfriend. He chose me, and I chose him. I'm worthy of anything." We hug and I have to wipe away a tear. "But I noticed one thing. The other day I noticed you look at your shoes a lot when you walk."

"Yeah. That's because I'm watching to make sure I don't trip over anything." We let out a giggle.

"Well tonight, you're going to be making an entrance down a flight of stairs, in your heels. I want you to find Christian in the crowd, keep your eyes on him, and you'll float down those stairs." We get up and go to the beauticians.

My hair is done: it's pulled into a low side ponytail, with braids lacing up the sides, and soft curls at the end. I look at myself in the mirror while the make-up artist is getting her supplies ready. _I can do this. I will do this._ The make-up artist turns to me. Her caramel-colored skin and bright blonde hair make her stand out.

"Hello dear, my name is Gia."

"Hi Gia, I'm Ana."

"Hi. So why are you wearing make-up?"

"…I'm not wearing any make-up."

"Oh good! You're just naturally this beautiful. Well I won't have much to do then. I'm just going to give you a sultry eye look and soft pink lips. What color is your dress?"

"Dark blue."

"Alright! Let's get started!"

We're dressed, and have arrived at the Fairmont Olympic Hotel and now my nerves have decided to show up. _It's all right. Just find Christian. He's the only one who matters._ I take a deep breath, square my shoulders, and walk in.


	20. Chapter 20

CPOV

It feels like an eternity since I've seen Ana, and now I'm waiting for her to glide down the stairs. I'm pulled from my thoughts when I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Where is she bro," Elliot asks. "I figured you'd storm into Escalva and steal her away. But you've managed to hold out for this long, so I'm impressed."

"Believe me man I wanted to." We grab a glass of wine as some of the women start coming in. "I want to marry her Elliot."

"…Are you serious?"

"As serious as a heart attack. I love her Elliot, and she loves me."

"I agree with you Christian. I can tell she loves you from what Kate has told me. But if you can wait for sex, you better wait another month or two to propose."

"I want the world to know she's mine, and I'm hers."

"I'm pretty sure the world will see that tonight man." We talk a little more until I spot Ros talking to Gwen. Ros is wearing a black floor length dress with a slit up the side. Her hair is done in a fishtail braid. Gwen has on a deep purple ball gown with a very poufy skirt, while her hair is up in curls.

"Hello ladies."

"Hello Christian," they say together. I can see the love between them and wonder if this is what it's like between Ana and I.

"I just wanted to thank you again Gwen, for helping Ana. How can I ever repay you?" They look at each other and smile.

"The woman who was going to sing our first dance song at the wedding had a prior engagement," Ros says with a scheming look.

"Get her to sing at our wedding, and we'll call it even," says Gwen with a sly smile.

"Okay, I'll try to persuade her."

"Speaking of Ana, here she comes," Ros tells me as she looks up the stairs. I turn and am stuck in my tracks. Coming down the stairs Mia is in front, followed by Kate, but all I can focus on is Ana. She's mesmerizing! Her gown is dark blue, floor length, and gathers halfway down her shins. It has cap sleeves and is hugging her curves. The bodice dips down to show off her tasteful cleavage. Her lips are a soft blush color and she has the "smoky eyes" look done very artfully. I can't tear my eyes away from her. Her breathtaking smile is on and I hear some people behind me say how beautiful and amazing she looks. I smile proudly knowing she's mine and I'm hers. She descends the last part of the stairs and I hold my hand out to her. She takes it and I kiss every knuckle, creating her cheeks to brighten.

"Hello Christian," she purrs.

"Anastasia…you look ravishing."

"Thank you. You look very dashing yourself." I place my hand on the lower part of her back and feel something. I peak back and see her dress has an open back, but it's covered by lace that has roses and vines on it. I let out a moan and hear her giggle. "Do you like it?"

"Oh baby, I love it! But I love the woman who's wearing it more." I capture her lips and kiss her with all I have. I hear some people gasp, but I'm not giving a fuck right now what anyone is thinking about this. I feel my dick twitch and know I must stop. I pull away and look deep in her eyes: full of passion and love for me. "Come on I want you to meet someone." I take her hand and lead her over to Ros and Gwen. "Ros Bailey, Anastasia Steele."

"Hi Ros, it's nice to finally meet you. Congratulations on your upcoming nuptials."

"Thank you, I've found the love of my life and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with her. And of course you're both invited." I see her look at me for a split second and then back to Ana. _I will definitely talk to her._

"Well thank you! When will it be taking place?"

"In a month."

"Oh good! I would say 'I can't wait' but I'm sure you're saying it for the both of us." Ros lets out a laugh, and I now know Ana is magical. Ros has never laughed in the seven years I've worked with her. I hear the music begin.

"Ana, will you dance with me?"

"I would love to." I lead her out onto the dance floor, and we begin to spin in slow circles. I take my eyes off her for a moment to find everyone. Mia is dancing with Sawyer. She's wearing a very nice blush ball gown and her hair is done in waves. Sawyer looks very different in a tuxedo, but he looks like he's having a blast too. I see Elliot and Kate dancing also. She's wearing a form-fitting straight-line red dress, while her hair is done up in a braided fashion.

"Everyone looks so beautiful tonight," Ana coos as she places her head on my chest.

"Not as beautiful as you baby." I hear her sigh contently, and I nuzzle my nose into her hair.

"I love you Ana."

"And I love you Christian." But I feel the electricity running through our bodies. Still dancing, she reaches up and slips her tongue into my mouth, swirling it all around. I push her body into me so she can feel how hard she's making me, and she releases a gasp. She stands on her tiptoes, even in her heels, to whisper in my ear. "After this song ends, I'm going to the bathroom. I would like for you to join me two minutes after I leave."

"Yes baby, anything for you." The song slowly comes to an end. We applaud for the band and I lead Ana off the dance floor. I giggle to myself as I see Ana practically bolt to the restroom.


	21. Chapter 21

APOV

I rush to the restroom, glad it's only a single stall, and shut the door. I've never done anything like this before, but I want him so badly I don't think we'll be able to wait until we get home. He comes in a minute later and we crash into each other. His hot mouth finds mine and I moan, but not before locking the door. He lifts me up easily and places me on the sink, lifting up my dress in the process.

"God Christian I've been wet since I saw you in that tux!" He rubs my clit through my underwear as he places gently but needy kisses on my neck.

"Oh Ana! When I saw you coming down those stairs, I don't know how I managed to keep my dick in my pants! I wanted to take you right then." He slides my panties out of the way and slides his first two digits in me, tenderly pumping them in and out. I arch my chest into his and he slides his tongue down my throat to the place between my breasts, causing me to shiver. The bathroom is full of my moans as he continues his ministrations on my pussy. I reach down and release his cock and rub it back and forth, creating him to let out a moan. He stops his fingers, brings them up to his lips, and licks them dry, turning me on more. "This is going to be a quick one baby so hang on." He places his dick at the entrance of my pussy and shoves himself in me, causing us both to moan in unison. He begins thrusting into me, while rubbing my clit again.

"Oh Christian don't stop! God baby yes!" He then hooks his arms under my knees, picks me up, and brings me down harder onto his dick. I ride his dick for a few more minutes until I feel my orgasm building. "Faster Christian, please!" He picks up his speed, ramming his cock into me: the sound of skin slapping together filling the room. He pinches my clit, sending me over the edge. He rams into me a few more times before cumming in me, moaning my name into my shoulder. We spend a few moments trying to catch our breaths.

"God Ana, I think I've turned you into a sex maniac," he says as he pulls out of me, helping me to straighten out my dress.

"If I am to be a sex maniac for the rest of my life, I'd be glad to be doing it with you." He chuckles as he zips up his fly and kisses me.

"Gwen and Ros want you to sing at their wedding."

"How did they know I could sing?"

"Apparently I never shut up about you." I laugh as I kiss him.

"I love you Christian."

"I love you Ana." We open the door, peak around, and step out just as the men's restroom door is opening. Out steps a flushed looking Kate and a satisfied Elliot. We four freeze in our tracks, staring at each other for what feels like forever.

"Well…this is awkward," Kate finally says, causing us all to erupt in laughter. Kate and I lace arms together as the men walk behind us. "So I'm guessing you can't resist a Grey when he's in a tux either?"

"You'd be right." We laugh as we gather a few glasses of champagne.

"The Single's Auction will be coming up soon, so be prepared for that."

"What's that?"

"It's where all the single women stand up on stage and the men bid on us to dance with them. We have to do it because we're not married."

"That sounds horrible."

"How so?"

"It sounds like we're livestock, rather than people." Kate lets out a belly laugh as we regroup with Elliot. Christian is off talking to someone.

"The money goes to Coping Together," she explains.

"Oh…well I guess it's okay then." I turn to see Christian walking over to us with a woman. She's older with bobbed blonde hair with a stripe of white running down her hair on one side. She's in a gray dress that shows off her curves in a generous way. _She's well preserved for her age._

"Ana, I'd like you to meet someone. This is Elena Lincoln, the Commissioning Editor at _Seattle Independent Publishing._ "

"It's lovely to meet you Anastasia."

"Likewise."

"Christian told me you're getting your degree in English Literature and are hoping to become an editor of some sort."

"Yes ma'am that is correct."

"Oh please dear, call me Elena. Well the minute you graduate, you'll have a job waiting for you at SIP." My jaw drops.

"I…don't know what to say except thank you. Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome. Christian told me how hard you're working, and I've seen some of your works. I believe you'll be a great addition to our team."

"Thank you so much again Elena. I promise you won't regret hiring me."

"I know I won't dear. Now I must go catch up with Grace. I'll talk to you two later." She walks off, leaving me with a proud looking Christian.

"I should take you back into that bathroom to show you how appreciative I am." He laughs loudly as he circles his arms around me. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome baby."

"Which paper did you send her?"

"The one you showed me about _Jane Eyre._ "

"So many of my dreams are coming true."

"What other dreams do you have Ana?" I look up into his kind and loving eyes. _The dream to marry you._ The announcer coming over the speaker system interrupts us.

"Ladies and gentlemen, if the women who are currently not married could make their way to the stage, we're ready to begin our Single's Auction." My heart starts racing at the thought of being in front of so many people.

"It'll be alright Ana. Just keep your eyes on me, and you'll be fine," Christian's voice calms me.

"Alright. I'll see you soon." I kiss him and make my way up to the stage. There are sixteen other women up for the auction too, including Mia, Kate, Gwen, and Ros. We decide to be the last four.

"How are things going with Luke Mia," I whisper.

"Oh it's wonderful! He's such a gentleman and so kind, and quite funny. He about had a heart attack when I invited him to the gala. I can't wait for Gwen and Ros' wedding. And I can't wait to hear you sing!" She walks up further onto stage, into the spotlight, to begin her auction. _How many people know about this?_


	22. Chapter 22

CPOV

The auction starts off without a hitch. Some of the other women are sold for "low prices" while some have bids that reach well into $30,000. The other women keep trying to capture my attention, but all I'm focusing on is Ana: my sweet, loving, lovely, beautiful, witty Ana. _How would I propose to her?_ While I'm contemplating my plan on how and when to propose Ros and Gwen get auctioned off to a pair of gentlemen who just do it for show, but this will be the last year for it. I wonder what song they have picked out for Ana to sing? _What would our song be?_ Mia, of course, has three men fighting over her, including Luke. But in the end, he ends up the winner. Elliot quickly swoops up Kate, and now it's my woman's turn. She hasn't taken her eyes off me since she got onto the stage and as she steps into the spot light, she is displaying an air of confidence. Her head is high, her smile is wide, and her shoulders are back, and she owns the stage.

"All right gentlemen," the announcer booms. "Our final lady this evening is the lovely Miss…" He holds the microphone out to her.

"Anastasia Steele," she states proudly.

"Starting bid will begin at 1,000 dollars."

"3,000," some voice comes from the back. I look and see it's some guy with slicked-back brown hair.

"5,000," I yell.

"7,000"

"10,000"

"20,000" _Wow, this guy just doesn't know when to stop!_

"One-hundred thousand dollars." Everyone lets out a gasp. Ana has her eyes glued to me, and her face is calm and collected. But her eyes tell me she's getting a little annoyed.

"My goodness gentlemen, this will be the record highest bid on a lady. Shall we make it a little higher?" I look back at the dick and see him shake his head. "Going once…twice…sold! To Mr. Grey." The crowd erupts into applause as Ana comes down the stairs.

"Who was that Christian?"

"Just some guy who thought he could try to steal my girl away."

"Well you paid too much for me, but I'm glad the money is going to a good cause. But I seriously think some year, they should have the men be the ones up on stage, to show them how it feels."

"That's an excellent idea baby! I'll run it past the event planner and see what he has to say about that." The band begins to play again. I look to Ana and hold out my hand to her.

"Ms. Steele, will you dance with me?"

"I'd love to Mr. Grey." I lead her out onto the floor and slide my hand down her side, tenderly grazing her breast before I stop my hand on her hip. She traces her hand up my arm and rests it on my shoulder. I bring her in closer, and I feel the electricity running through us once more. But for now, we focus on the song. The singer's voice comes over the speaker and serenades us as we begin to spin around slowly.

 _"_ _It feels like a fire that burns in my heart  
Every single moment that we spend apart  
I need you around for every day to start  
I haven't left you alone."_

We just continue to stare into each other's eyes, as if we're trying to tell one another what we're thinking.

 _"There's something about you, I stare in your eyes  
And everything I'm looking for I seem to find  
All this time away is killing me inside  
I need your love in my life."_

She lays her head on my chest and I feel my heart rate increase. God, the love I feel for this woman is unimaginable! It makes me want to shout at the top of my lungs that I love her: so all the world can see we're meant to be together.

 _"I wanna spend time till it ends  
I wanna fall with you again  
Like we did when we first met  
I wanna fall with you again."_

I think back to the past month has flown by and how my life has changed, how both our lives have changed. I can't even think how I would have ended up if someone else had come with that fan.

 _"We fought in a battle, nobody won  
And now we face a mountain to be overcome  
You can't turn away, the past is said and done  
I need us to carry on."_

To think of everything she has had to go through, every hit we both had to take, it somehow led to us being together.

 _"I wanna spend time till it ends  
I wanna fall with you again  
Like we did when we first met  
I wanna fall with you again."_

I dip her back so her hair brushes the floor and bring her back up to me. She lets out a soft giggle and rests her brow on mine.

 _"You'll try everything you never thought would work before  
When you live, when you love  
And you give them your all  
You can always give up some more."_

We're both feeling the shock running through us, but it's something else.

 _"_ _Baby, nothing means anything  
Unless you're here to share it with me  
I can breathe, I can bleed, I can die in my sleep  
'Cause you're always there in my dreams."_

It's like we're coming to the realization at the same time: we were meant to be as one.

 _"I wanna spend time till it ends  
I wanna fall with you again  
Like we did when we first met  
I wanna fall with you again."_

Still dancing, we begin to kiss very tenderly, but it grows into something like gratitude. Like we're both thankful for coming into each other's lives.

 _"I wanna spend time till it ends  
I wanna fall with you again  
Like we did when we first met  
I wanna fall with you again." _

I let go of her lips and pull away. She's beaming at me as tears fall down her face.

"Why are you crying baby?"

"I love you Christian. I love you so much it makes my heart ache."

"I love you too Ana, and I vow to never stop loving you."  
I brush away her tears, place my hand on the back of her neck and bring her lips to meet mine. She brings her hand up my chest and into my hair, giving it a gently but needy tug. I release her mouth and see her blushing. All I can do is smile at her natural beauty and wonder if it will always be like this for us. There's only one-way to know: "Come on, let's go home."


	23. Chapter 23

APOV Fast forward a week, one day before hiking trip

This past week has been so successful. I'm blazing through my classes, and with the prior credits I had, this will be my last semester, leaving me to graduate in the winter. Christian went back to work fully. It's hard to see him go back to work, especially when he dresses in one of his suits, because I hate being away from him for so long. But it comes with the territory of being his partner. Everyone around me seems to be getting married. Kate called me yesterday, screaming into the phone that Elliot proposed, the day of their two-year anniversary. They both came over later and we shared a bottle of wine. They plan on getting married in a year; giving Kate and I plenty of time to plan it, although I don't really know how much I can help. I know Christian wants to ask me to marry him, but we both think it's a little soon. But I'm more than happy to be his girlfriend for right now, especially since we have sex at least once a night. I'm excited for Ros and Gwen's wedding in two days. I've practiced their song, but I know it by heart: it's a favorite of mine too.

It's six o'clock and Christian is due home any minute. Before he left for work he told me about his mergers meeting he had scheduled today that was stressing him out. This deal could make or break for a potential of 10,000 new employees under him. So I went out and bought him a surprise. I enter into his home office, shut off the lights, and light some candles and spread them around the room. I sit on his desk, cross my legs, and wait for him. I have on a black corset bodice with a white ribbon stretching across the top of my boobs and coming into a bow in the middle. Down the sides are two white ribbons that lead down to a small black skirt with white lace trimming the edge and a small white apron in front. On my legs I have thigh-high fishnet stockings with a white bow on each. I'm also wearing a pair of white heels I own and a black thong. Yes you guessed right. I'm in a sexy maid's outfit. I drove past a boutique called _Séduction Voie_ on my way home one night and knew I had to look inside. So either this outfit will turn him on, or make him laugh. Whichever suits him, I just want him to be happy. I hear his footsteps approaching and my heart rate skyrockets. The door creaks open and in he steps. I hear him gasp and I look up through my lashes.

"Bonjour Mr. Grey," I try in my best French accent.

"Bonjour Anastasia. What have you been doing?"

"Waiting for you to get home, sir." I emphasize the word _sir_ and see his pupils dilate. In two strides, he's in front of me, kissing my mouth hard and gripping both sides of my face softly. I reach to touch him, but he moves my hands down and pins them to the desk.

"Oh Ana, why did you do this for me?"

"I thought you might have a lot of stress after today, so I thought this might cheer you up."

"Oh Ana is does! Thank you. I want to play with you, is that okay?"

"Yes Christian, that's fine. I trust you. I love you."

"I love you too Ana." He traces my lips with his tongue and I gladly accept it into my mouth. I don't move my hands from the desk when he moves his up my throat and tilts my head slightly to improve the angle. His hands then go back down my throat, my arms, and stop at my hands. He then traces his hands down my legs and stop at my knees, to then spread my legs further apart. I'm already getting wet as my thoughts begin to wonder what he wants to do. He breaks the kiss and moves back from me a little, his grin wide on his face. "Touch yourself Anastasia. I want to see you play with your pussy and breasts."

"Yes sir." I bring my left hand under my breast, cup it, and begin to roll it around. My other hand snakes down to my underwear and I start to rub myself back and forth. I let out a suppressed moan and it urges me on. I don't know whether he wants me to insert a finger into my pussy or not, but I'll wait for instructions. I begin to pinch my nipple between my thumb and index finger and throw my head back. My moaning increases and I switch hands and breasts. My left hand is going faster against my clit as my hand rolls my boob around in my corset. I see Christian's bulge getting bigger. "That's enough Anastasia." I immediately stop, but am still panting like crazy. "Stand." I do, on wobbly legs. He circles around me and lightly traces his fingers along my exposed back, causing me to shiver. "Get on your knees," he gently and kindly orders. He gets rid of his shirt and pants and sets his cock free. He stands in front of me with loving eyes, but a playful smirk is on his lips. "Suck my cock Anastasia."

"Yes sir." I reach my left hand up to grip his shaft as my tongue swirls around his head. I bring him into my mouth and begin sucking. I love giving him blowjobs! I love when he goes down on me! I love everything about this man. I take him further into my mouth and release a moan, causing him to roll his head back.

"God Ana, you're amazing!" My hand is still pumping him when his dick hits the back of my throat. "Shit Ana stop!" I release him and he backs away from me. "Stand and go put your hands down onto the table." I get up and place my hands down onto the table like he asks. I feel his hands graze over my butt cheeks, go under the brim of my thong, and rip it down. He pushes his thumb hard against my clit and I moan. His index and middle finger are pushed into me and I nearly cum. His thumb is wiggling back and forth against my clit as his fingers are pushed in and out of me.

"Oh sir!"

"Tell me what you want Anastasia."

"You sir! I want you to fuck me with your huge cock sir!"

"With pleasure Anastasia." And he rams his cock into me hard, making my fall forward on to his desk. _Oh good Lord, I think I died and went to heaven!_ He thrusts his dick harder and harder into me, causing us both to let out loud moans and grunts. He grips my ass cheeks hard and I throw my head back. He takes hold of my hips and rams me backwards so I can feel him to the hilt. He starts thrusting faster and faster.

"Cum with me Ana! Cum now!" And I do, exploding all over his dick while he slams into me once more and shoots his load into me. We collapse onto the floor and lay there in each other's arms while we catch our breaths. "Why the maid outfit Ana?"

"I thought it would be fun, and it looks like I was right." He chuckles as he nuzzles into my neck, kissing it.

"I love you so much Ana."

"I love you too, Christian."


	24. Chapter 24

CPOV

My alarm goes off, waking me out of a perfect slumber. I wouldn't normally be up at this hour on a Saturday but if my girl wants to go hiking, we're going hiking. I look at her sleeping form and still can't imagine how my life would be without her. We were both so happy for Elliot and Kate, but I hid my jealousy from her. I wanted to be the one to marry first, but I'll just go with the flow and see when would be the best time to ask her to marry me. I bought the ring yesterday. She doesn't like gold so I went for a white gold ring with an oval pearl in the middle with a diamond on each side. I kiss her neck and feel her body wiggle under me. She stretches out her amazing body and curls back into me.

"Morning baby."

"Morning sweetie," she says as her crystal blue eyes shine bright into mine. I don't think I could ever get tired of just looking at her. "Excited for the wedding tomorrow?"

"Yes, but I'm more excited to hear you sing. What song is it again?"

"Uh uh, can't tell. They made me promise not to tell anyone. Especially you." She leans over and kisses me on my nose. I quickly grab her arms and flip us over, so I'm pinning her against the bed. She giggles and smiles wickedly up at me.

"You won't tell me? Then I'll just have to torture you." I flick her nipples; she gasps, and claws at the bed sheets. Yesterday, with her in that maid outfit, I couldn't get enough of her.

"You can torture me all you want, but I'll never tell! You know how stubborn I am." She says with a smirk across her lips. "Besides, we need to get moving if we want to hike before is gets too hot."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." I kiss her one more time, with enough force to have her wanting more. We spring out of bed and I watch as she goes into my drawers and pulls out a pair of her underwear and a sports bra. She then grabs a pair of jean shorts and a blue t-shirt. I change into black running shorts and a red shirt. We grab our boots and get ready to head out.

The leaves are changing into fall colors and as they fall, they cover out tracks along the gravel trail. We've been hiking for about an hour and a half in a park Ana found called Sherona Park. Trees, shrubbery, and wildlife surround us. We're alone in this park, but we're at peace as we walk hand in hand along the path. She begins to point out types of trees and birds she learned in her biology class when she was in high school. We even find a garter snake she picks up and lets me look at. Unlike most girls, she's fascinated with reptiles. She says she feels more at home out in the forest rather than in town, among people. I agree with her: I love seeing my family and going to work, but there are times when I want to escape it all and be with her.

"I forgot to ask you, did your meeting go well yesterday?" We've stopped at a wide glen, looking over a huge field of wild flowers and berries. We've brought along peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and crackers in my backpack.

"It did go well. I now own their company, and in about a week or so, I'll make my first billion."

"Congratulations sweetie!"

"I couldn't have done it without you Ana."

"How so?"

"The company I bought, disperses cleaners out to buildings and companies on a weekly basis. They wanted a higher salary but their current managers wouldn't allow it. So when I bought them, I saved 10,000 people from being out of a job. I told the companies to pay more for their services, or be without them."

"Oh Christian, that's wonderful!" She places her hand along my jaw and brings her lips down on mine. "You're such an understanding person."

"Like I said baby, it's all thanks to you." We kiss some more and enjoy the view before we decide to head back.

We're on our way back when we come into an opening that has a little ledge looking out over the glen.

"Oh my goodness."

"What is it baby?" She removes her hand from mine; steps over to the little ledge, bends down, and picks something up. She's beaming as she turns to me holding up a little green thing.

"It's a four-leaf clover." She looks like a child who found their favorite doll after many years. Then everything happens in slow motion. The earth crumbles away from her feet and she plummets down, screaming.

"Ana!" I run over to the edge of the path and see her curled into a ball as she tumbles down a 10-foot drop. I start working my way down the slanted earth as quick as I can. She's stopped falling and is laying there, still in the fetal position. "Ana! Ana please if you can hear me, don't move! I'm coming to get you!" I finally get to level ground and race to her. Her eyes are open but she doesn't seem to be scared.

"I think I'm okay." She sits up and I start to feel her from her head to her toes. She has some scratches, but I'm concerned about her internal organs. "I managed to keep a hold of the clover." I chuckle at her superstition. She puts it in her pocket and gets up.

"Come on, I'll carry you back to the car."

"No Christian, I'm fine really. I mainly just scratched up my skin." She must have read my facial expression because she lets out a small sigh. "We'll still go to the emergency room if it will make you feel better."

"It will baby."

"Okay, we're not too far from the entrance anyway." We lace our hands together and continue our way back to the car.

After racing to the hospital, they have her back getting a full body scan to see if her organs are fine and if all her bones are in tact. She confessed in the car she was terrified when she was falling but she learned from her father how to fall so she wouldn't hurt herself. As I sit in the exam room waiting for her to come back, I keep playing the fall over and over in my head. _What if she had lost consciousness? What if she had broken her foot or her arm? What if I had lost her? What would I have done? I can't live without her!_ She gets wheeled back into the room, smiling as if nothing happened.

"My tests came back all clear sweetie. The doctor says I'm free to go home." I put on my best face and we drive home. I feel numb as we eat dinner with Gail, Taylor, and Sawyer but I manage to keep my cool. I come out of my stupor long enough to give Taylor the four-leaf clover Ana picked and give him special instructions and expect it to be back tomorrow morning. I'm sitting on the bed waiting for her to come out of the bathroom when she kneels in front of me. Her eyes are confused as she looks into mine. She puts her arms through mine and circles them around me, placing her hand on my back, on the exact spot where my heart is. My arms bring her into my chest. I nuzzle my face into her neck and begin to sob. She places gentle kisses on my neck and tells me everything will be all right.

"I thought I was going to loose you Ana! I can't loose you! I would die without you! I love you too much to loose you."

"I'm not going anywhere Christian, I promise. I love you too much to go anywhere without you." We lie back on the bed and I calm down. She kisses away my tears and we cuddle for the rest of the evening.


	25. Chapter 25

APOV

My alarm goes off and I'm wide-awake. With Christian keeping his worry all to himself and then to have him break down in front of me, it ripped my heart to shreds. I also can't imagine my life without him and would probably die from grief if I lost him, but I don't want to think of it. Today is the wedding and we'll be too busy to think of yesterday. He's lying on his back next to me, and I get a wicked idea. I race to the bathroom, relieve my bladder, run out to the kitchen and grab a glass full of ice cubes. I come back into the room and see he's sitting up looking amazing.

"Hi sweetie." I place the glass down on the table and crawl into his lap.

"Hi baby, thirsty?" He eyes the glass and raises an eyebrow. I smirk and kiss him. He wraps his arms around me and now I'm straddling him. I feel his erection starting to poke my hole. I release his tongue that I was sucking on and smile up at him.

"I want to play with you, is that okay?" His smile widens and his eye light up.

"Sure baby! Have your way with me." His eyes darken and I hear myself gasp. I get up and go over to his closet, making sure to swish my bare butt as I do so. I pull out the draw that houses all of his ties and pick out two: one silvery grey and one sky blue.

"I want to tie you to the bed, is that okay?"

"Yes baby. I trust you. I love you." Him echoing my words I used the other day go straight to my heart.

"I love you too Christian." He lies down in the middle of the bed and I tie each of his wrists to the bed board. Since we sleep in the nude now, I don't need to remove any clothing. I look him over, laying there in his naked glory, and send up a prayer to God, thanking Him once again for bringing Christian into my life. I grab one of the ice cubes, seductively put it into my mouth and start sucking on it. I hear Christian gasp as I climb over him and grip his dick and start to slide my hand up and down his length. He twitches in my hand and he releases a moan from the back of his throat.

"Oh God yes Ana, I love it!" After rubbing him for a few more minutes, before I think he's going to cum, I reach to grab the cup, and spit my ice cube back into it. I then blow a freezing air down his chest, across his nipples, and down to his groin. His body is covered with goose bumps. I suck on the ice cube once more, spit it out, and then bring his dick into my mouth. The hot and cold sensations prove too much because he bucks his hips into me, making his dick hit the back of my throat. I bob my head up and down his length, and cup his balls. "Oh God Ana!" I move my mouth faster up and down before I feel him twitch again. I quickly release him out of my mouth and he's panting wildly. I straddle him once more, and kiss him passionately so he can taste himself on my mouth. "God Ana you're so sexy! I love you."

"I love you too Christian." I line up his dick to my dripping opening before I impale myself on his dick. We let out a feral moan before I start riding him. I put my hips on his chest and bounce myself up and down on his shaft: the sound of our skin slapping together and our moans echoes in the room. I remove my hands from his chest and place them on the sides of his body. Keeping him in me, I raise my body up so I'm off him. "Fuck me Christian!"

"Yes mistress!" _Oh God that was so hot!_ He slams his dick in me, hitting me on my G-spot every time. I move my hips back and meet his rock hard dick and it feels amazing! My breasts are swishing back and forth, right in front of Christian's face. He strains his neck and captures one of my nipples in his mouth, and bites it every so gently. A moan escapes my lips as I toss my head back. "God Ana I'm going to cum!"

"Yes Christian cum in me! Shoot your hot load of cum in me!" He does as I clench around his dick and cum too. I collapse on top of him as we breathe heavily.

"God Ana where did you come up with that idea?"

"I don't know…but I loved it!" I reach up and undo his restraints.

"I loved it too Ana, just like I love you."

"I love you too." We lay there a few more minutes before we get up, have breakfast, and get ready for the wedding.

I step out of my room in my new dress. I bought it with Kate and Mia awhile back, but haven't gotten the chance to wear it yet. It's deep red with silver vine designs weaving across the top of the bust, at the waist, and at the bottom of the dress. It stops just shy of the top of my knee and has three-quarter length sleeves. It's the perfect dress for a fall wedding. I paired it with a pair of silver strap heels while my hair is in manageable soft waves. I go around the corner seeing Christian leaning against the breakfast counter, looking delicious in a white button-up shirt, black pants, and a gray suit jacket. It's tied together with a silver and red striped tie.

"You look quite scrumptious Christian. And may I say the tie choice is right on the nose." He looks down to inspect and starts to chuckle.

"You look astonishing yourself Ana, but there's something missing." He hands me a black box with a silver ribbon around it. I remove the ribbon, open the box, and gasp. Lying on a beautiful silver chain necklace is a white gold four-leaf clover. _Wait a minute?_

"Is this my four-leaf clover?"

"Yes. I had my jeweler cover it with white gold, so you can have it with you always. Like you were lucky yesterday, I'm lucky I met you." He takes the necklace and fastens it behind my neck.

"Oh Christian, it's wonderful! Thank you." I jump into his arms and hug him. "I knew my lucky charm was you all along." We kiss tenderly for a few moments until we have to leave. "Maybe we'll be able to go to another wedding soon," I boldly hint.

"Maybe," he smirks with a twinkle in his eyes.

The wedding was perfect. The aisle was lined with white roses tied together with black ribbon. Ros looked amazing in her dress she wore at the gala while Gwen floated down the aisle in a beautiful white princess ball gown. Ros wore a white rose corsage and Gwen had a black ribbon in her hair. I whispered to Christian that their wedding color scheme reminded me of Yin and Yang. They wrote their own vows and I couldn't help but sigh and lean my head against Christian's shoulder. _Should we write our own vows or go with the traditional ones?_ The newly wed couple shares their first kiss as partners for life and I can't help the happy tears streaming down the face as the church cathedral rumbles in applause. The reception is held at an elegant ballroom and now I'm feeling nervous. We're sitting at a table as I wait for my cue from the DJ to come to the mic. My one hand has a hold of Christian's while my other strokes my four-leaf clover.

"Baby, you're going to be fine. You sing wonderfully and you have this song memorized right?"

"Yeah."

"Then you have nothing to be nervous about. Just keep your eyes one me and you'll do wonderfully as you always do." The DJ gives me my cue. I stand and give Christian a quick peck on the cheek.

"I love you. Wish me luck."

"I love you too, and I won't need to. You have it with you already." I make my way to the stage and wait for the DJ to announce me.


	26. Chapter 26

CPOV

As I watch her walk away, my mind wanders again to our future wedding. _What color scheme will she want? Hell she can have a fucking rainbow color scheme for all I care!_ There's one thing I have to do before I propose: I need to talk to her father. I might not believe in practicing all traditional values, but that is one I will practice. If it were my daughter, I would like to talk to the man to give him my blessing. _Will we have a boy or a girl first?_ As I watch her wait for the DJ, I notice out of the corner of my eye a young man taking pictures of the wedding ensemble. I flag him over to me.

"What is your name?"

"I'm José Rodriguez sir, of _Rodriguez Shoot_ ," he states proudly.

"Do you have a business card?"

"Certainly sir." He reaches into his pocket and pulls out his card while I pull out one of mine and scribble my personal phone number on the back.

"I'll be needing your services soon, but I want to make a deal with you. Get shots of that beautiful woman who is about to sing, and I'll pay you double the amount."

"Thank you sir! I will get them processed and have them sent to you as soon as possible." He scurries off as the DJ gathers everyone's attention.

"Ladies and gentlemen, now is the time for the happy couple to share their first dance. Singing for us tonight is their personal friend, Anastasia Steele." My eyes are glued to Ana as Gwen and Ros take their places on the dance floor and hold each other close. Ana closes her eyes, takes a breath, and brings her eyes back to me.

" _There's a song that's inside of my soul  
It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again.  
I'm awake in the infinite cold, but you sing to me over  
And over and over again_."

Most of the wedding guests are watching Ros and Gwen and some are watching Ana. Mine are, of course, fixated on her. She simply looks breathtaking in her dress and minimal make-up.

" _So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray to be only yours.  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope_."

How could I be so lucky to have met her? What did I do to deserve her love? After all the years of being cold and unfriendly to practically everyone, I managed to have this wonderful, amazing woman come into my life and flip it upside down, making me see all the things I've missed.

" _Sing to me the song of the stars  
Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again.  
When it feels like my dreams are  
So far, sing to me of the plans that you had for me over again_."

Her eyes are bright as they stare into mine. Her smile grows as we stare at each other. Her confidence is blooming tonight and she's as happy and as relaxed as she was the night of the gala.

" _So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray to be only yours.  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope_."

If I had to do my childhood all over again just to know I'd end up loving her and being with her, I'd do it in a heartbeat. I love her. She loves me. We were meant for each other. We found each other and we've grown together as one.

" _I give you my destiny, I'm giving you all of me  
I want your symphony.  
Singing in all that I am at the top of my lungs  
I'm giving it back._"

I have that moment you see in romantic movies: everything but her becomes a blur. No one else in this room matters except for her. She is the only thing I see, and I'm the only thing she sees.

" _So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray to be only yours.  
I pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope.  
Mmm...Mmm oooooohh_."

Tomorrow's the night: I will propose to her then, after dinner. The crowd erupts in applause as Ana beams at me, and applauses for Gwen and Ros. She comes back to our table and I envelop her in a hug. I plant my lips against hers in a semi-forceful manner. She must have felt the surge of electricity through us because she puts her hand around the back of my neck for bring my lips harder onto hers.

"Ana that was mesmerizing! Everyone loved you."

"Oh thank you. I know, I'm pretty amazing aren't I," she asks as she swishes her hair back over her shoulder in a theatrical movement. All I can do is laugh and bring her back into my chest for a hug. We enjoy the rest of the wedding. Ana actually catches the bouquet and I know this is fate. We dance, enjoy the cake, and wish Ros and Gwen off with warm regards as they run from the event hall to an awaiting car to take them to the airport. They're going to Jamaica and won't be back for three weeks. Taylor graciously drove us to the wedding and as we're heading home, Ana gets a phone call.

"Hi Dad!" _Oh shit her dad!_ "Yes dad we had a lot of fun…yep, we danced and dined and I sang with my wonderful voice." She's smiling fondly as she thinks about her dad. "Well of course he's here, we're never apart for too long…okay hang on a minute." She hands me over the phone, and I don't think I've ever been this nervous in front of a woman.

"Hello sir."

"Hello Christian, it's nice to finally talk to you, although I wish we could have met face-to-face sooner. I know you haven't popped the question yet but how Ana talks about you to me, I'm going to say that's going to happen pretty soon?" _Oh man if only you knew!_

"Yes sir."

"Will you honor her Christian?"

"Yes sir."

"Will you cherish her Christian?"

"Of course sir."

"Are you going to be able to handle her?"

"Trust me sir, no one handles her." She beams up at me in her seat.

"Do you know about her past Christian? Do you know about her scars?"

"Yes sir but none of that matters to me. All that matters to me sir is her happiness." A few moments pass of silence between him and I.

"Christian?"

"Yes sir?"

"You have my blessing son. Thank you for being her light when she was caught in the dark."

"It's truly an honor sir."

"It was nice talking to you. Please put Ana back on the phone please."

"Certainly sir." I hand the phone back to her and kiss her cheek.

"Okay Dad I'll talk to you tomorrow night…Love you too…Bye." We've parked now. I run around the car, open her door, and pick her up bridal style.

"Ever since I saw you wearing that dress, I've wanted to rip it off of you and worship your body again and again," I breathe heavily into her neck. She tilts her head to the side to give me more access.

"Well, what are we waiting for," she asks as she begins to undo my tie. I race to my room and gently throw her onto the bed, getting her to let out a squeal as she lands gracefully on the bed. I quickly meet her lips as we start to undress each other. I slowly peel the dress away from her as her tongue explores every inch of my mouth. When I throw the dress onto a nearby chair, I let out a gasp and my eyes widen. She's wearing black and red plaid bra and panties with black lace tracing the edges. She rips off my shirt and makes quick work getting my pants off. I lay her back down and kiss her once more before I work my way down her body. My lips are barely touching her skin, blowing warm air against it, and she gets goose bumps. I reach her feet and kiss each one and she releases a giggle. I look up to her in confusion.

"My feet are ticklish."

"You shouldn't have told me that Anastasia." I bring her foot to my mouth and softly graze her instep with my teeth. She takes in a sharp breath of air and arches off the bed. I repeat the process with her right foot and start moving up, leaving little love bites along her leg. Her head is back and she's panting crazily. I reach her panty covered folds and skip right past them, and start the process over again as I go down her left leg. She's moaning as she removes her bra and tosses it onto the floor. I finally let her have her unspoken request and take off her panties. I lick from the bottom of her folds all the way up to her clit. I then start to work her clit with my tongue as her moaning continues to get louder.

"Christian," she moans. I stick three fingers in her and slowly start to pump them in and out. Her back rises off the bed and I see her hands fly to her chest, and she starts rubbing her tits.

"That's right baby, play with your tits while I finger fuck you!"

"God Christian!" She clamps down on my fingers as she cums. While she's coming down from her orgasm, I remove my fingers and lick them clean. I then lick her at the base of her opening and lick her all the way up to her mouth. I smile down at her as she reaches down to remove my boxers around my almost painfully hard dick. "Oh Christian, I love you."

"I love you too Ana." I lean down and capture her lips once more as I ease my way into her. _God she's so tight, I can't get enough of her!_ I start pumping into her nice and slow as I reach for her breast and take the nipple in my mouth. I massage the other with my hand and pinch her nipple with my fingers, making it erect in an instant. She starts moving her hips to meet mine and it feels amazing. We're usually like jack rabbits, we like it hard and fast, but tonight we're making love nice and slow. I switch breasts as she climaxes again around my dick. When she's calmed down enough, we switch positions so she's riding me. The sweat coming off her is creating a glow on her skin. I run my hands up her sides, admiring her curves and strong core. Her breasts are perky and her nipples are hard, staring right back at me. I take one in my mouth as she continues to ride on my cock until she and I cum. We roll over onto our sides catching our breaths.

"God Christian that was the best," she looks up at me with her piercing blue eyes and places her hand on my chest. My hand pushes her brown locks of hair out of her face.

"You're amazing Ana. God I love you."

"I love you too Christian." She leans in and I feel her gentle lips on mine. "Ready for round two?" She smiles deviously up at me.

"You bet!"


	27. Chapter 27

APOV

I get out of my car and head to the elevator. I had some of my last tests today before finals begin and I passed them with flying colors. That means pretty soon I'll be able to go work for Elena! She was so sweet at the gala, so I bet she'd be a blast to work with. I step off the elevator, into the apartment and find it's very dark except for some candles places about. I step forward and hear something crunch under my feet: rose petals. I place my bag on a kitchen chair and follow the path into the library. In it I find Christian, playing the piano as I spot a table and two chairs are set up with covered plates in front of them. An ice bucket is near it with a bottle of wine in it.

"Welcome home baby," he purrs as he gets off the piano bench and comes to give me a kiss.

"Oh Christian a candle lit dinner? So romantic, thank you!" I kiss him back as passionately as he kissed me. We sit down and start eating Chicken Alfredo with a glass of red wine. I notice out of the corner of my eye a picture hanging up near the piano. I turn to get a better look and let out a content sigh. It's a picture of Christian and I dancing from the wedding yesterday. The love is very evident and the photographer captured it perfectly.

"I got it from the young man who was taking their pictures. I have others placed around the apartment we'll have to see later."

"Oh Christian it's a beautiful piece to add to this room. Thank you for getting them." We finish our dinner and then go stare out the window at the Seattle skyline, wrapped in each other's arms. I have never been happier than I have been right now.

"Ana, when I was young, I never thought I could achieve love. When I was a teenager, I thought I didn't deserve love. When I grew into a man, I thought I never could find love." We're standing face to face and I'm just staring into his loving silver eyes. "Then I had a motorcycle accident. I didn't care because I didn't feel for anything. Then I met you. You opened up my world to possibilities I never thought could happen to me. We've had our ups and downs, but I know in the bottom of my heart, we were meant to face those ups and downs together. And if you'll let me, I promise to hold you during the low points, and cheer with you during the highs." He gets down on one knee and my breathing increases rapidly. _Oh God, he's proposing!_ "Anastasia Rose Steele, will you marry me?"

"Oh God Christian yes! Yes, yes, YES!" _Now, I've never been happier in my life!_ I leap into his arms and we fall back gently onto the floor, laughing. My tears are flowing down my face as he places the ring on my finger. It's an oval pearl with a circular-cut diamond on each side set in white gold. "Oh Christian, it's beautiful." He wipes away the tears and stands me on my feet.

"We have to go show off your ring." I'm a bit confused until we go out into the kitchen and I then understand what he's talking about. Kate, Elliot, Mia, Luke, Gail, Jason, Grace, and Carrick are applauding us as we come into the room. The women have been crying and we all hug. I then notice a man who's sneaking in from behind the group. I nearly scream at the top of my lungs as I see whom it is waiting with a bouquet of lilies: my dad.

"Hi sweetie," he says as he envelops me into a hug and I start to cry again in his chest.

"Hi Dad." He hugs me close until I've calmed down a bit. "What are you doing here?"

"Christian flew me out here, so I could celebrate my sweetie pie's engagement."

"Your mom is away on business Ana," Christian states as I remember that there are more people in the room.

"Well, let's start celebrating!" We pour some wine and pull up some chairs as we have a miniature party in the front room. I can't stop smiling as my dad shares stories about my childhood to Carrick and Grace as they tell him about Christian's childhood, well the good stuff. We're all laughing until Gail brings something to our attention.

"When are you going to get married?"

"As soon as possible," Christian states boldly.

"Kate and Elliot, why do you want to wait a year?"

"Well I still have two younger siblings in college and I don't want to bother my parents with wedding expenses, so I'm planning on paying for it on my own dime," Kate admits and looks a little embarrassed.

"Babe, why didn't you tell me? I would be more than happy to pay for our wedding,"

Elliot states.

"My pride got in the way, and I didn't want to seem helpless." Elliot puts an arm around Kate and brings her into a side hug. Suddenly, I get an idea I'm sure everyone will love.

"Elliot, Kate, Christian, how would you guys feel about having a double wedding?" They look at me wide eyed for a moment before their senses come back to them. "Just think of it. We could get married sooner, it might cut down cost a little, and Mia gets to be the maid of honor to both of her best friends. What colors were you going to use?"

"Blue and white," Kate says shocked but her eyes are hopeful.

"That was what I wanted my colors to be! With Christian and Elliot's help paying for it, we could get married in probably 8 months."

"Now wait Ana, what about me paying for it," Dad asks.

"Dad I want you to be comfortable in your retirement. Besides I was thinking of selling Wanda and getting a new car, hint, hint." Everyone bursts into laughter.

"Well I think of something to get you and Christian besides a new car," he beams at me.

"So do you think that would be a good idea?"

"Definitely baby," Christian says as he leans in to kiss me on my cheek.

"Oh my God yes Ana, thank you," Kate screams as we hug.

"I knew you were an angel," Elliot admits as he pulls me into a hug.

"I propose a toast," Carrick says as we raise our glasses. "To the happy couples and to the wedding."

"Here, here," we all shout in unison

Fast-forward 8 months

It's a beautiful day in May we've decided to get married on. The sun is shinning, the plants are blooming, and there is love in the air. The past months have flown by, and I'm excited to finally become Mrs. Grey. We followed tradition of not seeing each other the night before and now I'm just excited to see him. I graduated in December and went to work at SIP as a co-editor, just a step under Elena. I'm in love with my job! Christian surprised me with a Christmas gift of skiing in Aspen. We stayed a month there and it was wonderful.

Gia finishes my make-up and steps away for me to look at my reflection. My hair is down in soft curls with two sections coming around the back of my head to meet in a braid.

"Well dear, how do you like your wedding day look," Gia asks as she smiles at me.

"Oh Gia it's beautiful! I don't know what I would do without you." All the women are hurrying to get their make-up and hair done. Mia is running around like a headless chicken, bossing people around, while Grace and I just shake our heads. I get up and Kate's mother has come in to help her get dressed. Behind her comes my mom. She's dressed in a light blue sundress with a while shawl wrapped around her shoulders. The weekend she came back from her business trip, Christian and I flew down to see her and Brian. We held each other and cried for about 30 minutes. We both have been through so much; I think she was just ecstatic to have a son-in-law that will love and treat a woman like a man should. We stayed with them for about a week, and it was one of the best weeks of my life.

"Sweetie before we get you dressed, Christian wants you to read this," Mom beams at me as she hands me a folded piece of paper. "Carrick gave it to me." I take it and give her the one I wrote to Christian. _We weren't even planning this!_ "Can you give this to Carrick Mom? Ask him to give it to Christian please."

"Of course dear, I'll be back." She skips away and I just have to giggle at her. I sit down in a chair and open the hand written letter.

 _Dear Ana,_

 _Today's the day we will become one. And I couldn't be happier. I wanted to tell you a sort story. The day I knew I was in love with you. It was the morning we were going to have my first shower after my surgery, do you remember it? Of course you do! I was playing the piano and you came in, sat beside me, and sang for me the 'Lavender's green dilly dilly' lullaby. I looked into your eyes and saw my future, my future that revolves around you. You are my everything and I cannot wait to see what our future holds. To quote Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy, from your favorite movie version of_ Pride and Prejudice; _'You have bewitched me body and soul, and I love…I love…I love you.'_

 _Forever yours,_

 _Christian_

I wipe away the tears threatening to mess up my make-up and fold the letter back up, giving it to Mia for safe keeping until after the wedding. Mom and Mrs. Kavanagh come back in with our wedding dresses. Kate has her hair in a bun with strands floating around her face. She opted for a princess ball gown with a corset back that will be tied together using a blue ribbon. The ribbon and her shoes match our color scheme of blue, silver, and white. She'll have the traditional long veil. My dress hugs my body down to the middle of my thighs and then flares out. I have off the shoulder straps and a sweetheart neckline. It'll have a blue sash wrapped around my waist, accentuating my hips. I've opted for a birdcage veil.

"Ready to get dressed sweetie?"

"Ready and waiting," I jump up and down as she unzips the carrying bag.


	28. Chapter 28

CPOV

 _Dear Christian,_

 _I know we weren't planning on doing anything like this, but I wanted to tell you something before we get married. The first time I knew I was in love with you. It was the night I did Zumba, you came into my room and I had a back spasm. That was the first time I've ever showed anyone my back willingly. For you to see my scars and say I was beautiful, I knew I found the man of my dreams. You were so patient and considerate while my confidence grew, and I couldn't ask for a better man to marry. You are the best thing I could have ever imagined to happen to me. I am so happy to become your wife._

 _Forever yours,_

 _Ana_

 _P.S. 'Reader, I married him.'_

I can't wipe the shit-eating grin off my face as I give the letter to Dad to hang onto until the wedding is over. I put on my cufflinks marked with the letter G Ana gave me for Christmas. I tie on my blue and silver striped tie and button up my blue vest. I place my black jacket on, button it up and look at my reflection. _I just want this wedding to be over so Ana and I can be husband and wife finally!_ That and to whisk her off to England. Kate and Elliot are going to France for their honeymoon.

"Looking good Christian, but nowhere as good as me," Elliot says as he comes over to the mirror and playfully shoves me out of the way.

"Oh shut up Lliot," I say as I gently punch his arm.

"You know Christian, to be serious, I couldn't ask for a better sister-in-law to have than Ana. She makes you so happy, and I hate to sound like Mia, but your happiness means a lot to me. You two just complete each other, and I just know the only direction we'll be going is up. Love you man."

"Love you too little bro. And Kate will be an amazing sister-in-law to have too." I bring him into a hug as Dad comes in from the side door of the changing room.

"It's time boys."

The church's sanctuary looks amazing. The pews have silver banisters strung across one to the next, with bouquets of white lilies and blue carnations tying them off. Lilly and carnation petals are scattered across the silver rug that runs up to the altar. All the pews are packed! I see Ros and Gwen in the pews and wave as Elliot and I make our ways up to the altar. I then see Gail and Jason and wave to them. Gail looks as if she's been crying. _Man, wait 'til the wedding actually starts!_ The music begins as I see my parents come down the aisle, then Kate's mom with Carla and Brian. Next comes Mia holding onto Luke's arm. She's wearing a beautiful blue knee-length dress with cap sleeves. Luke is wearing identical clothing to Elliot and I but I see something different: the way he's looking at Mia. _I wonder when he'll propose?_ They take their places as _Pachellbel's Cannon_ starts playing and my eyes become transfixed on the entryway. In they come with their fathers on a side. They both look beautiful but the whole world melts away as my eyes meet Ana's. She looks breathtaking and I feel tears brimming my eyes. All four reach the bottom of the altar, Ana kisses Ray "goodbye" and wipes away a tear of his as he goes to join Carla and Brian. I take her hand and guide her up the two steps. She takes her place on my right side and just beams at me.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the pastor says drawing everyone's attention. "Today we gather in the house of God, to bare witness to the holy matrimony of this man and this woman, and this man and this woman. I know everyone is dying to go to the reception, so we'll keep this short." Everyone lets out a chuckle as Elliot and I turn to our brides. "Christian and Elliot, do you take these women to be your wives, to cherish in friendship and love today, tomorrow, and for as long as the two of you live, to trust and honor her, to love her faithfully, through the best and the worst, whatever may come, and if you should ever doubt, to remember your love for each other and the reason why you came together with her this day?"

"I do," we say together.

"Anastasia and Katherine, do you take these men to be your husbands, to cherish in friendship and love today, tomorrow, and for as long as the two of you live, to trust and honor him, to love him faithfully, through the best and the worst, whatever may come, and if you should ever doubt, to remember your love for each other and the reason why you came together with him this day?"

"I do," they say in unison. A tear escapes Ana's eye and I quickly wipe it away as she continues to smile her amazing smile upon me.

"And now for the exchange of the rings." Luke has Kate and Elliot's set while Mia gives our set to us. As we place the rings on our fingers, the pastor reads a passage from the Bible Ana really wanted him to say: 1 Corinthians 13:4-8. "'Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It does not dishonor others, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. Love never fails. But when there are prophecies, they will cease; where there are tongues, they will be stilled; where there is knowledge, it will pass away.' It is my privilege to announce the new Mr. and Mrs. Grey's. Gentlemen, you may kiss your brides." I lift Ana's tiny veil out of the way.

"Pucker up buttercup," she whispers and I let out a chuckle before I plant my lips against hers and bring my hand around the side of her neck. The crowd explodes into applause as our kiss depends just enough to leave us both breathless. We turn and dance down the aisle, as we get ready for our pictures to be taken.

"Thank you for the letter Mrs. Grey," I whisper into the shell of her ear. She shivers and leans into me.

"You're welcome Mr. Grey but to be honest, I can't wait until this reception is over for us to have sex again. I missed you yesterday."

"Believe me baby, I missed you too."

Pictures went really well, and now we're getting ready to do our first dance as a couple after Elliot and Kate get done with theirs. Our reception is being held at a ballroom exclusively for balls and galas. Like I said, the Grey name has its perks. We've already had our dinner of salmon and rice pilaf and I keep looking over at our cake. It has six tears and is white with black music notes placed all around.

"Why are there music notes on the wedding cake baby?"

"Because love is the music of life. Our love started off with music, so why not celebrate it beginning as a married couple with music?"

"My God baby, you're a genius!" I kiss her forehead as the DJ announces it's time for our dance. I get up, hold my hand out to her and take her across the dance floor. She had a song in mind that she thought perfectly our growing love.

 _"All those days, watching from the windows  
all those years, outside looking in.  
All that time, never even knowing  
just how blind I've been."_

I trace my hand down her side and rest it on her hip, bringing her closer to me. She glides her hand up my arm and rests it on my shoulder. I take her other hand and raise it as we start to circle around slowly just staring at each other.

 _"Now I'm here, blinking in the starlight  
now I'm here, suddenly I see.  
Standing here, it's, oh, so clear  
I'm where I'm meant to be."_

I gaze into her loving sky blue eyes and see what a wonderful future we have in store for us. As I start to listen to the lyrics, I understand why she picked this out for us to dance to.

 _"And at last, I see the light  
and it's like the fog has lifted.  
And at last, I see the light  
and it's like the sky is new.  
And it's warm and real and bright  
and the world has somehow shifted._

 _All at once, everything looks different  
Now that I see you."_

All those years we've had to endure pain and hardships, all the years we spent apart, not knowing each other even existed. We had to endure those years just so we could have this moment right here, right now. The male counterpart comes in as we swirl around on the dance floor.

 _"All those days, chasing down a daydream  
all those years, living in a blur.  
All that time, never truly seeing  
Things the way they were."_

Oh my God! I can see why she chose this song for us! All I use to care about was work and getting more money and more things. Everyday was the same, one after the next after the next. I didn't really notice because I didn't care. But now I care about everything and everyone.

 _"Now she's here, shining in the starlight  
now she's here, suddenly I know.  
If she's here, it's crystal clear,  
I'm where I'm meant to go."_

She's here in my arms. My ray of light in the dark, my sun on a rainy day, and my joy to my sorrow, my wife: my Ana.

 _"And at last, I see the light  
and it's like the fog has lifted.  
And at last, I see the light  
and it's like the sky is new.  
And it's warm and real and bright  
and the world has somehow shifted. _

_All at once, everything is different  
Now that I see you._

 _Now that I see you."_

"Anastasia Rose Grey, I love you."

"And I love you Christian Trevelyan Grey." We crash our lips together as the crowd applauses. But we're too busy kissing to care.


	29. Chapter 29

APOV

After a 17 hour flight in Christian's private plane, yes he has his own plane, we've arrived in London. I about screamed when he said we were going there for our honeymoon. The wedding…I couldn't have planned a better one! The dances were fun and amazing, the cake was delicious, and the feeling of love just took over the whole day. Dad and I danced to " _Cinderella"_ by Steven Curtis Chapman. During our father-daughter dance, Dad told me he was planning on buying Christian and I a house out in the country that we can use anytime we want. When he went camping with him, Elliot, Carrick, Taylor, and Luke, Christian told him how I was more comfortable out in the quiet wilderness than in town with people. I hugged him for the rest of the dance and I felt his tears hit my shoulder. I told him I would always be his little princess and he would always be my king.

Christian danced with Grace and they both looked so touched by their mother-son dance. Christian later told me it was an instrumental version of a song Grace used to sing to him when he was first adopted: " _You'll be in My Heart"_. Needless to say, my eye make-up might have gotten a little messed up. When the reception was over, a waiting limo drove us four to the airport. We decided if we were going to be dressed up for the wedding, we might as well be dressed up for our flights. We said our tearful goodbyes in our wedding attire and then split off in different directions. A limo picked us up at the airport and now we've entered our own suit, with our luggage being hauled up by a bellhop. It has it's own kitchenette, a spacious living room with a pullout couch, a walk-in shower and a huge bathtub, and a luxurious king size bed.

"Shall we try out the bed," Christian suggests as he wiggles his eyebrows at me.

"I think we shall." He leaps over to me and crashes his lips onto mine. My hands start going to town getting him out of his suit, which he looked scrumptious in.

"Ana, I wanted to tell you, you look amazing in that dress! I saw you coming up the aisle and about got a hard on, even before we became husband and wife." I giggle into his mouth.

"I'm glad we don't have neighbors on this floor, because we might end up with a noise ordinance." He chuckles as his hands start undoing my buttons down my back. I shiver and work a little quicker on getting his jacket and vest off. His tongue traces over mine, and he starts sucking on the tip, making me moan into his mouth. He gets my gown unbuttoned and I step out of it as it pools to the floor. He intakes a sharp breath of air as he sees what I'm wearing: a white corset bodice which is making my cleavage look amazing, and white lacy boy short underwear. Down the middle are tiny blue bows and two bows on either hip on my underwear.

"Oh Ana, what am I going to do with you, you sex vixen!"

"Fuck me, I hope." He brings his lips down on mine again as we move over to the bed. I feel his erection growing as start to grind into him as he pokes me. He quickly gets the buttons undone while I get rid of his tie and shirt. He quickly tosses aside his pants and underwear. I remove my corset and underwear. Now he's standing at the foot of the bed looking at my dripping pussy. "Christian, please! I need you!"

"Oh baby, the night has only started I want to see you play with yourself first." I trace my folds with one hand as the other cups my breast, squeezing my nipple between my fingers. I then find my clit and start rubbing it around in hard circles. I start moaning as I see Christian take a hold of his dick and start rubbing himself. _God he makes me so wet!_ I turn over onto my knees, pointing my ass towards the ceiling and giving him a better view as I insert two fingers into me and start pumping them in and out quickly.

"Oh Christian, fuck me, fuck me please!"

"We aim to please Mrs. Grey." And he rams into me without warning. We both moan as Christian reaches around and grab my boobs. He starts thrusting into me as he pinches my nipples and teases my breasts more. Still ramming into me, he runs his hands down my front and starts to rub my clit.

"Oh God Christian YES! Rub my clit as you fuck me with your huge cock!" It almost feels like he got harder then as he pulls on my clit, sending my over the edge, screaming his name. Again, I'm very thankful we don't have neighbors from all the screaming I'll be doing. He then brings his hands up over my ass and grabs it, digging in his fingernails a little.

"Oh Ana, God you're so fucking tight! I love you so much!"

"Oh Christian, I love you too!" He lies back on the bed and I rid him as he massages my ass cheeks. After about five minutes of ridding him hard, he takes hold of my hips and starts pounding into me at lightening speed. "OH GOD YES, YES, YES!" I scream as I cum and he shoots torrents of cum into me. We fall back onto the bed, in each other's arms, and catch our breaths. We spend about five minutes enjoying the effects of post coatis cuddling before we begin round two in the bathtub. Over the next three weeks, we visit Buckingham Palace, Thomas Hardy's birthplace, the Tower of London, Bath, and even the Jane Austen House Museum. In no time at all the three weeks are up. We head back to the United States and begin our lives as a married couple.

 _Two years later…_

"Ana, could you come in here please," Elena asks over the intercom.

"Sure Elena, I'll be there in a few." Work has been wonderful these past two years. And my life as the wife to Christian Grey couldn't get any better. We fuck like rabbits and I wouldn't have it any other way! Mia and Luke are set to marry in three months. Mrs. Jones is now Mrs. Gail Taylor. She and Jason had a courthouse ceremony about a month after we got back from London, but we sure celebrated like it was a full-on wedding. Carrick and Grace are doing wonderfully, as are Mom and Brian. Dad is doing just fine back in Montesano, but he has started dating a waitress he met. And Kate and Elliot? They're expecting their first child any day now. I walk into Elena's office and sit down in a chair across from her desk. "What's up Elena?"

"Ana, how are you liking working here at SIP?"

"Oh I love it! I wouldn't be happier anywhere else."

"How about working with Bruce and Tina? Do they seem adequate?"

"Oh I believe their abilities far exceed our expectations."

"Good, then starting Monday you'll be the new Commissioning Editor." My jaw plummets and I instantly think of my grandmother's saying _'Shut your mouth, it's fly season.'_ "Today is my last day, because I'm retiring. And over the past two years, I've seen you blossom in this career and know you'll do a great job. I just wanted to make sure you felt you were okay with taking on the job."

"Elena, if this desk wasn't in the way, I would leap over it and hug you." She and I get up and embrace. "Why did you choose me Elena, the night of the gala? How did you trust your gut when Christian introduced you to a complete stranger?"

"Well I'm a friend of the family, so I know him pretty well. I also helped him out during his teenage years, and he helped me out in previous years."

"What did you do to help him?"

"He worked for me, and I paid him for his hard work. But if he sassed me, or showed any disrespect, I took his money. I would choose a random amount he would have to give me, or be in debt. I know that's basically stealing from a child, but he learned after only a month. And he helped me get away from my abusive ex-husband after he beat me near an inch of my life."

"Oh my God Elena, I'm so sorry."

"Eh don't be. The bastard's rotting behind bars as we speak." We laugh as we hug and finish up the workday.

"Christian, I'm home," I call out as I come off the elevators. The apartment is quiet and I see a note on the counter.

 _Solid water, it'll make you freeze._

 _To play my game, you'll need these._

My heart rate just flew up the scales! _Ice cubes!_ I reach into the cabinet, grab a glass, and reach into the freezer to get the ice cubes when I spy another note.

 _Blue and silver might work best._

 _It lies beside my heart, upon my chest._

 _A tie!_ God I love my husband! With the ice cubes in hand, I race upstairs and into our bedroom. I pull out his drawer of ties and see five different silver and blue ties. I start to pick up one that's striped, but don't find a note under it. _Hmm._ I look at a blue one with tiny silver dots on it and lift it up and find my final note.

 _My love for you is far out of bounds._

 _Welcome home Ana, now turn around._

I turn and see him leaning against the doorframe in a pair of faded jeans and no shirt. _Oh mama!_

"Welcome home honey, I'm glad you want to play." He traces his lips over mine and I gladly kiss him back.

"I always want to play with you Christian," I say through our kisses. We've backed over to the bed and have started stripping each other. "I do have exciting news before we play."

"What is it?"

"Elena is retiring and on Monday, I'll be the new Commissioning Editor!"

"Oh baby that's amazing! Congratulations!" He hugs me and starts kissing me, but I can't wait any longer. I start rubbing my pelvis into his growing dick and he releases a growl. We make quick work of our clothing and now is when the fun can begin. "I'm going to blindfold you Ana."

"Okay," I say eagerly. I close my eyes as he places the tie around my head, shielding my eyes. He leads me over and I lay on the bed.

"I want you not to touch me Ana until I tell you to. But if you can't handle anymore, just tell me and we'll stop."

"Oh I can't imagine us stopping."

"Me neither baby." He places his gentle lips against mine and I feel his erection digging into my abdomen. He brings his hand down to my folds and starts tracing the outskirts of my pussy with one finger, while another starts rubbing my clit. "God baby you're so hot, so wet!"

"Only for you Christian!" I hear something and then feel a cold, wet feeling sliding up the sole of my foot as he continues massaging my clit. _He's using the ice cubes!_ I then feel him slide it across my pelvis bone and down my other leg. I arch my back, and I really want to touch him. But I instead put my hands above my head. He drags the ice cube back up my abdomen and across my nipples, making them erect. _Oh God, I just got wetter!_ Still flicking my clit, he takes one nipple into his mouth as he traces over the other with the ice cube in circles. "Oh Christian!" He switches breasts and I'm close. He suddenly stops all movement and I whimper from the loss of contact. Just when I think he might be changing his game plan, he slides an ice cube into my pussy and I cum! The hot and cold feeling makes me bow my back off the bed, calling his name as he latches onto my clit and licks my juices away. After a few minutes, he takes the ice cube out and slowly pushes his dick in me. My hands are gripping the bed board now and all we can do is moan together.

"Ana, God, you're so tight! I'll never get enough of you!" He starts pumping in and out of me fast and hard. "You can touch me now baby!" I find his biceps and start thrusting back into him, matching his speed and it seems like he's filling me up more.

"Oh Christian, yes! Yes! I love it!" He pounds into me harder and I cum screaming his name. He cums moments later, exploding in me. As we catch our breaths, he removes the blindfold. "God Christian, that was the best! I love you so much."

"I love you too Ana." I feel him starting to get hard again, so I flip us over so I'm straddling him.

"Your turn." He smiles his breathtaking smile as I place the tie over his eyes.


	30. Author's Note

Hello everyone,

I know not everyone will be happy with how the story ends, but I felt that this would be a good stopping point for this plot. As we can probably tell, I'm not very good at writing from Christian's point of view, probably because I'm not a man. But this is my first story. Maybe the next one will be better. Thank you all so much for joining me on this journey. Check out an segment from my upcoming story called _A New Maid for Mr. Grey_.

Peace, love, and hugs,

MaidSlave

I'm walking over to turn his comforter down when my hip accidentally bumps his nightstand. I look down at the exact moment to see his cufflinks roll under the bed. I sigh, get down on my knees, and start looking for them. I see them, reach for them just as a pair of tennis shoes come in through the door. _Shit, he's in here!_ Just then I see a t-shirt fall to the floor.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait!" I spring up and cover my eyes with my hand.

"Shit! Who the hell are you," his smooth as silk voice asks.

"I'm Anastasia Steele sir. I'm Mrs. Jones fill in."

"Why are you over there and on the floor?"

"I hung up your suit and I was making your bed when I bumped your nightstand, sending your cufflinks under the bed. I'm sorry sir."

"Well don't be sorry. You've got them in your hand don't you?"

"Yes sir."

"Why are you covering your eyes?"

"When I saw your shirt hit the floor, I figured you wouldn't want me to see you shirtless sir." I hear shuffling on the floor and sense he's closer to me. I feel his hand over mine and feel it being pulled away, but my eyes are still shut.

"Open your eyes Anastasia," he gently orders. I do and meet a pair of beautiful gray eyes. He has wavy copper hair, a well-defined nose, a straight jaw, and full kissable lips that are formed in a smile. He's mere inches away from me and he's still shirtless and before I can do anything to stop it, my cheeks start heating up. "It's nice to meet you Anastasia. I'm Christian Grey." He offers his hand, I take it and feel a spark shoot through me like lightening.

"I go by Ana sir," I squeak out.


End file.
